


Параллельные линии пересекаются

by Catwolf



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Police, Post-Prison, Prison, Prison Sex, Reincarnation, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Эллиот видит сны.И в них каждый раз появляется мужчина по имени Тоби.А сам Эллиот смотрит глазами осуждённого преступника по имени Крис.Когда Эллиот видит Тоби наяву, то не может даже представить, насколько изменится его жизнь.И что он уже прожил полностью другую жизнь, параллельную его собственной.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parallel Lines Colliding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701044) by [xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x). 



Эллиот спит.

_Он заперт в маленькой стеклянной комнате._  
_Он ложится и смотрит на нижнюю сторону верхних нар. Матрас под ним слишком жёсткий, простыни — из грубой ткани, койка скрипит. Отбросив тонкое одеяло, Эллиот встаёт и идёт к зеркалу._  
_Он смотрит на лицо — его собственное лицо, но с некоторыми незначительными отличиями. Чуть более худое — и это делает резче линию челюсти. Взгляд жёсткий и осмотрительный — взгляд зверя, остерегающегося погони. А ещё в его взгляде есть усталость — и такое выражение, словно он повидал все ужасы мира._  
_Эллиот поворачивает кран над расположенной под зеркалом раковиной и плещет водой себе в лицо._  
_Снова смотрит на своё отражение, видит, как капли стекают по лицу._  
_Эллиот чувствует прилив страха, когда внезапно появляется рука и хватает его за плечо._  
_Он будто плавится под этим прикосновением. Откидывается назад, на человека, которому принадлежит рука. Берёт полотенце, чтобы вытереть воду._  
_Эллиот чувствует, как другая рука обвивается вокруг его талии. Его глаза в зеркале смягчаются, губы трогает лёгкая улыбка._  
_Подбородок человека сзади — мужчины — опускается Эллиоту на плечо. Мужчина привлекателен, с маленьким вздёрнутым носом и большими голубыми глазами._  
_Эллиот поднимает руку, гладит мужчину по голове, погружает пальцы в мягкие медово-золотистые волосы. Думает о том, что ещё ему хотелось бы погладить у этого мужчины._  
_Мужчина улыбается. Эта улыбка согревает Эллиота изнутри, и его собственная усмешка становится шире, когда он шепчет:_  
_— Привет, Тоби. Я не слышал, как ты подошёл._  
_Мужчина ухмыляется и коротко целует шею Эллиота сзади._  
_— Потому что был слишком занят, любуясь своим прекрасным лицом, — он продолжает прокладывать дорожку поцелуев по шее Эллиота к уху._  
_Эллиот стонет, когда Тоби прикусывает мочку уха._  
_— Прекрасным, а?_  
_Тоби только издаёт в ответ короткий смешок. Перемещает руку с плеча Эллиота на грудь, нащупывает сосок, слегка сжимает._  
_Эллиот стонет снова, прижимается к Тоби задом, чувствует его возбуждение. Ему хочется повернуться, провести языком Тоби по горлу, а затем сделать с ним всё, что вздумается._  
_Но вместо этого он говорит:_  
_— Не то чтобы я не ценил этого, Тоби. Будь я проклят, если не ценю. Но… О Боже, — Эллиот прерывается, когда Тоби начинает тереться о ложбинку между его ягодицами. — Стой, Тоби… охраннички бросят нас в яму, если мы займёмся сейчас тем, чего, я знаю, оба хотим._  
_Не прекращая движений, Тоби прижимается ещё сильнее. Влажно дышит Эллиоту в ухо и рычит:_  
_— Я позаботился об этом, давай, Крис… Ты мне нужен. Трахни меня, детка. Нам это нужно._  
_Эллиот — нет, Крис — не в силах сдержать стон, отвечает:_  
_— Блядь, да, детка. Я этого хочу._  
_Крис отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы обернуться и обхватить руками своего — да, своего — Тоби. Ничьего больше. При мысли о том, что кто-то ещё мог бы коснуться его мужчины, в нём вспыхивает огонь ревности и ярости — а ещё зарождается чёрная дыра отчаяния. Издав горловое рычание, он наклоняется и запечатывает рот Тоби глубоким, влажным поцелуем._  
_Тоби стонет, и этот звук заставляет член Криса затвердеть ещё больше. Он толкается бёдрами вперёд, чтобы потереться о такой же твёрдый пах Тоби. В перерывах между поцелуями Крис шепчет: «Боже, я люблю тебя», а потом углубляет поцелуй ещё сильнее и засовывает язык дальше. Пытаясь проникнуть в Тоби настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно с помощью одних только ртов._  
_Они оба тяжело дышат, когда Тоби перестаёт отчаянно цепляться за спину Криса, поднимает руки и гладит ладонями его лицо. Улыбается красными, распухшими и влажными от поцелуев губами._  
_— Я люблю тебя, Крис Келлер._  
_Боже, он прекрасен — и Крис не может не думать об удивительном чувстве, зарождающемся внутри него. О незнакомом ему чувстве, которое он распознаёт только спустя секунду._  
_Ох, так вот как ощущается счастье._  
_Крис чувствует, что по его лицу расползается широкая как никогда улыбка, и прижимается лбом ко лбу Тоби. Смотрит в прекрасные глаза мужчины, которого любит, видит, как в их глубине отражается то же счастье, которое испытывает он сам. Крис наклоняется, чтобы получить ещё больше восхитительных поцелуев, которые дарит ему Тоби. Это не так-то легко, потому что они оба продолжают улыбаться, — но Крис Келлер никогда не сдаётся так просто._

Внезапно Эллиот просыпается.  
Задыхаясь, он садится на постели. Он мокрый от пота, поэтому когда переворачивается и спускает ноги на прохладный деревянный пол, это дарит ему ощущение комфорта. Похоже, пот — не единственное, чем покрыта его кожа; в боксерах ощущается липкая влага.  
Проклятье, Эллиот не кончал в трусы во сне с тех пор, как был безмозглым подростком, фантазирующим о цыпочках с большими сиськами и дрочащим столько, что у него начинало болеть запястье.  
Простонав, он встаёт с кровати и наклоняется, чтобы стащить испачканные трусы. Они падают в одну из разбросанных по комнате куч грязного белья.  
Бросив взгляд на будильник, стоящий на прикроватном столике, он видит ярко светящиеся в темноте цифры 4:35. Выходит, почти пять часов беспокойного сна. У Эллиота вырывается долгий раздражённый вздох. С тех пор, как в последнее время его начали преследовать эти сны, он перестал нормально высыпаться. Но, по крайней мере, этот сон был лучше, чем предыдущий.  
Сон, в котором он спорил с мужчиной по имени Тоби.

_Эллиот пытался успокоить Тоби, но тот был в ярости. Когда он сказал Эллиоту… нет, Крису: «Ты — смерть», это причинило почти физическую боль. Нет, это было хуже любой физической боли, какую он когда-либо испытывал; этот удар его просто ошеломил. Если Тоби больше не любил Криса, зачем ему было жить? Как он сможет жить в мире, где Тоби не улыбается ему в ответ? И, возможно, Тоби прав. В этот момент он действительно чувствовал себя смертью. Повсюду была лишь тьма, и он не хотел находиться в мире, где у него не было бы его Тоби. И поэтому он сделал единственную вещь, которую мог. Поцеловал мужчину, которого любил, сказал ему, что любит, и бросился через перила. Крису всегда хотелось умереть ради любви, и, собираясь уничтожить свою любовь вместе с собой, он воскликнул:_  
_— Нет! Бичер! Нет!_  
_Меньше чем через секунду он почувствовал твёрдый удар сзади по шее и то, как воздух вышибло у него из лёгких._  
_Прежде, чем наступила темнота, он увидел полное смятения и ужаса лицо своего Тоби._  
_Его последней мыслью было: «Отлично. Теперь ты никогда не забудешь меня, детка»._

Выбросив из головы это ужасное воспоминание — да, не просто сон, — Эллиот тянется через будильник, чтобы включить лампу. Комнату заливает мягкий жёлтый свет, и его взгляд падает на бумаги с лежащей поверх них ручкой, также находящиеся на маленьком столике.  
Нахмурившись при мысли о них, Эллиот думает, что, по крайней мере, с этим он может покончить.  
Взяв ручку, он подписывает бумаги о разводе с Кэти.  
Это то, чего она хочет, и после всех ссор и скандалов, что были между ними, частично Эллиот с ней согласен. Поставив своё имя на последней странице, он не может избавиться от чувства дежа вю. Будто он уже подписывал эти бумаги раньше — может, даже неоднократно. Перестав думать об этом бессмысленном ощущении, он бросает ручку обратно на столик.  
Эллиот бормочет:  
— Полагаю, теперь я свободный мужчина.  
Затем перед его мысленным взором всплывают яркие голубые глаза и волосы медового оттенка — и оформляются в образ мужчины прямиком из его снов. Мужчина улыбается, и Эллиот не может не думать о том, что он прекрасен.  
Тоби… Тоби Бичер.  
Эллиот смотрит вниз, на свой снова затвердевший член. Он в очередной раз вздыхает, снимает футболку и остаётся стоять полностью обнажённым.  
Надо позаботиться об этом в душе. И если Эллиот и кончил, стоя под струями воды, с именем Тоби на губах, — что ж, это остаётся между ним и Господом. Больше никому нет нужды знать.

***

Не в силах удержаться от долгого и широкого зевка, Эллиот приваливается к стене кирпичного здания, возле которого ожидают они с напарницей. Камень грубый и шершавый, но тень хорошо укрывает их от солнца.  
Проклятье, Эллиот ненавидит эту адскую жару. Он ворчит и закатывает рукава своей рубашки; пиджак он уже давно принёс в жертву солнцу, оставив его в машине, которая, похоже, готова расплавиться вместе со всем содержимым. Эллиот мрачно смотрит на пар, поднимающийся от крыши автомобиля.  
— Тяжёлая ночь?  
Эллиот не сразу понимает, что вопрос адресован ему. Выпрямившись, он бурчит:  
— Просто плохо спал.  
Эллиот вздрагивает, когда маленькая женская рука сжимает его плечо. Какая-то часть его хочет её стряхнуть, потому что это не та рука, которой он жаждет: более крупная и грубая. Должно быть, Бенсон не заметила его дискомфорт, потому что говорит:  
— Это всё развод, верно? Мне жаль, Эл.  
Обычно её голос успокаивает, но сейчас его тяжело слышать, потому что в нём явственно слышится жалость.  
Не выдержав, Эллиот сбрасывает её руку. По её лицу видно, что это её задело, и он делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы помириться. Дарит скупую улыбку и отвечает:  
— Нет, Оливия. Просто странные сны. Я принял то, что мой брак с Кэти изжил себя. Фактически, уже некоторое время, как он позади. Беспокоиться не о чем.  
Выражение обиды исчезает с её лица, но похоже, что он не до конца её убедил. В любом случае, она кивает и снова поворачивается к дороге, на которой должен появиться преступник. Бенсон возьмёт на себя разговор с ним, а Эллиот выступит в роли грубой силы для устрашения.  
Эллиот разминает шею. Он готов позволить некоторым из своих тёмных качеств выйти наружу.  
Пришла пора явиться дьяволу.

***

Что ж, это было легко. Под жёстким взглядом Эллиота парень съёжился, как дешёвый костюм, потянулся в поисках симпатии к Бенсон и в итоге признался прямо там, на тротуаре.  
В то время, как Бенсон ведёт преступника к машине, Эллиот внезапно замечает знакомую фигуру, идущую по пешеходному переходу.  
Его волосы стали длиннее. Несколько прядок приобрели рыжеватый оттенок, наводя на мысль о том, что он проводит дни на солнце. В отличие от Эллиота, у него хватило ума надеть рваные джинсы и рубашку с коротким рукавом. Впрочем, дневная жара всё равно на него действует — Эллиоту даже отсюда видно, что на мускулистых предплечьях и чётко очерченных ключицах выступил пот. И всё, чего ему хочется, это слизать одну из капелек языком.  
Голову Эллиота, прямо между глаз, пронзает резкая боль. Перед мысленным взором будто проносится вся жизнь — но не жизнь Эллиота Стейблера.  
Это жизнь Криса Келлера.

_Он вспоминает свою жившую в постоянном абьюзе мать и тунеядца-отца. Вспоминает наркотики и секс._  
_Вспоминает Шиллингера._  
_И своих трёх жён. То, как встречал их, вступал с ними в брак, трахался; они не слишком его любили, но он любил их не больше — и теперь вспоминает каждый из разводов. Неудивительно, что когда он подписывал бумаги о разводе с Кэти, это показалось ему знакомым. Он вспоминает, как убивал тех парнишек. В какой ярости был тогда. И ненавидел себя за это — так сильно, что несколько раз хотел всё прекратить. Впрочем, больше он через это не проходил. До тех пор, как попал в Оз._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_Оз; там в его жизни зажёгся свет. Дерьмово вышло; в конце концов, это была тюрьма. Но там он встретил **его**. Ах… Бичер. Его Тоби. Когда они встретились впервые, он подумал, что Тоби безумнее, чем мешок кошек. И всё же красив — даже с этой бородой, вдвойне заставлявшей его выглядеть сумасшедшим. То, что его требовалось соблазнить, было одновременно вызовом и удовольствием. И когда в прачечной Тоби сказал, что любит его, Крис почувствовал себя Богом. Дело было не только в том, что он выполнил свою задачу, но и в том, что одержал победу над этим прекрасным, неидеальным и всё же изумительным мужчиной. Когда Крис сказал Тоби то же самое, впервые это не было пустыми словами._  
_Эллиот чувствует боль, вспоминая, как ломал Тоби руки и смеялся — и как Шиллингер сломал его Тоби ноги. Он вспоминает чувство досады. И то, как подумал: «Как, блядь, ты смеешь прикасаться к тому, что принадлежит мне» и «Как, блядь, ты смеешь ломать то, что имею право сломать только я, своими руками»._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_То, как Крис понял, что болен на всю голову. Что так было всегда. Но раз Бичер простил его за то, что он переломал его тело и разбил сердце, значит, его гнилая душа чего-то да стоит. Если он чего-то стоит в глазах Бичера._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_После того, как Шиллингер оставил Бичера умирать, Крис убедился, что кто-то на него наткнётся — а значит, Тоби будет жить и ненавидеть Криса, а потом полюбит его снова._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_Снова завоевать Тоби было сложнее всего, что он делал прежде. Ему пришлось пойти на вещи, на которые он предпочёл бы не идти. Соблазнение монахини было новым уровнем дерьма, в которое он вляпался. Встречи с бывшими жёнами также были не тем, чего ему бы хотелось. Но он целовал и трахал невероятное количество людей. А значит, всё было в порядке. Он просто показывал Бичеру нужную картинку. Впрочем, было не так-то легко обвивать Бонни руками и притворяться, что она принадлежит ему. Она была крупной девочкой._  
_Но всё это было не зря. После всей этой чепухи он наконец заполучил в свои объятия Бичера._  
_Было много взлётов и падений. До этого Крис и подумать не мог, что его эмоциональное состояние способно так быстро меняться от одного к другому и обратно._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_Когда он впервые трахнул Тоби, это полностью отразило их отношения. Поначалу это было неловко и неуклюже. Крис думал о себе как о «короле простыней», но той ночью снова почувствовал себя подростком. Каждое прикосновение кожи Тоби к его было просто восхитительно пылающим. Он чувствовал себя любимым, не просто желанным. Он утешал Тоби, когда тот заплакал перед тем, как Крис вошёл в него, — и это было не просто для того, чтобы трахнуть его побыстрее, как было бы со всеми остальными. Шепча слова, которые на самом деле думал, Крис целовал веки Тоби, струящиеся по лицу слёзы, очаровательный нос._  
_Оказаться внутри Тоби, чувствовать, как тот крепко обхватывает ногами его талию, смотреть, не отрываясь, в наполненные слезами глаза — это было словно долгожданное возвращение домой. Никогда и никого он не любил так сильно._  
_Возможно, до встречи с Тоби Крис не любил вообще._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_Он не лгал Тоби в тот день. Хоть Тоби и думал, что лжёт._  
_Крис трахал других мужчин. Не только тех, которых убил. Впрочем, он никогда не вступал с ними в отношения — и не хотел этого. И никого из них не любил._  
_Вся его жизнь состояла из насилия, лжи и секса._  
_И хотя в отношениях с Тоби всё это тоже присутствовало, ещё в них была любовь._  
_Она сопутствовала ему во всём, что он делал после того дня в прачечной._  
_Он жил и дышал этой любовью — любовью к своему Тоби._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_Даже когда Тоби подумал, что он убил его маленького сына, — и этот день стал худшим в его жизни._  
_Он чувствовал себя таким преданным._  
_И хоть и знал, что Бичер любит его, в тот момент этого показалось недостаточно._  
_Ему стоило знать себя лучше._  
_Он вспоминает._  
_Как видел своего Тоби с другими парнями. Как чертовски это было больно._  
_Это было так больно, что он не мог позволить тем парням жить дальше — и сделать это снова. Они не имели права жить и не имели права даже в мыслях и воспоминаниях прикоснуться к его собственности._  
_Эллиот вспоминает, как взял на себя вину Тоби. Даже когда они были в ссоре, он готов был драться до последнего вздоха, чтобы защитить этого мужчину. Даже от самого себя._  
_Он вспоминает камеру смертников, то, как Тоби выпустили по УДО и как он добился отмены его смертного приговора. Вспоминает, как чувствовал себя невероятно признательным — и невероятно любимым._  
_До тех пор, пока свиданий не стало недостаточно._  
_Он вспоминает, как Тоби сказал, что трахал кого-то другого. Сказал о том, как любит этого кого-то._  
_Крис вспоминает ревность. Это было его место. Он его жаждал. Быть свободным и рядом со своим Тоби._  
_Построить дом. Растить спиногрызов. Спорить за пульт от телевизора на диване и заниматься любовью на широкой кровати._  
_Засыпать под стук сердца Тоби. Каждую. Блядскую. Ночь._  
_Просыпаться по утрам рядом с мужчиной, которого он любит. Смотреть, как солнечные зайчики играют на его коже и танцуют в ресницах и волосах._  
_Эллиот вспоминает, как жаждал жизни._  
_Как из-за этого желания разрушил жизнь Тоби._  
_И как покончил со своей собственной, потому что жизнь с Тоби стала больше невозможна даже в Оз._  
_Эллиот вспоминает всё._

Он вспоминает свою жизнь в качестве Криса Келлера.  
И всё это заняло всего несколько секунд.  
Дальше Эллиот действует словно в тумане. Он смутно осознаёт, что приносит Бенсон какие-то извинения, объясняет, почему вынужден покинуть её, почему ей придётся доставить преступника в участок в одиночку; в её взгляде мелькает что-то неразборчивое, но очень похожее на недоверие. Затем, всё в том же тумане, он стремглав бежит через улицу, и его чуть не сбивает машина. Сирена грузовика воет у него за спиной, но он не обращает на это внимания. Человек, за которым он гонится, до сих пор не заметил его и вот-вот затеряется в толпе. Эллиота охватывает страх, что они снова потеряют друг друга по его вине, и вместе со страхом ещё больше возрастает тревога. И поэтому, огибая людей, которые замедляют его движение к нужному человеку, он делает единственное, что в его силах.  
— Тоби!  
Он кричит. Отчаянно кричит, снова и снова:  
— Тоби Бичер!  
Мужчина останавливается и оборачивается.  
Когда их взгляды встречаются, Эллиот утрачивает способность дышать.  
Такое чувство, словно они одни на целой улице. Одни во всём мире. Они стоят там, на расстоянии около восьми футов друг от друга, и просто смотрят. Тоби выглядит шокированным и, возможно, немного испуганным. Эллиот не знает, что делать, поэтому тоже просто стоит, глядя на мужчину, который ему незнаком и которого он в то же время знает лучше всех на свете. Глубоко внутри ему известно, что это правда. А своим внутренним ощущениям Эллиот доверяет. Они его всегда выручают. И сейчас они говорят, что Эллиот может смотреть на Тоби целую вечность и никогда не устанет. Никогда не будет удовлетворён. Так же, как прежде было с Крисом.  
Он смотрит на Тоби и думает, что тот похож на ангела. Солнце позади него создаёт вокруг его головы ореол света. Он заставляет его волосы блестеть — и искриться крохотными звёздочками.  
Смотреть на Тоби в этот момент — всё равно что смотреть на галактику. И Эллиоту это чертовски нравится.  
Эллиот не знает, как долго они оба стоят там. Люди проходят мимо них, занятые своими жизнями. Большинство не обращает на них внимания, но некоторые бросают понимающие взгляды.  
Вероятно, пролетела пара минут; но ощущение такое, словно прошли часы — и в то же время словно всё заняло всего несколько секунд.  
В конце концов, этот момент заканчивается.  
И заканчивает его Тоби.  
Выражение шока исчезает с его лица; теперь он выглядит так, словно готов заплакать от ярости.  
Восхитительная лёгкость, переполнившая Эллиота, когда он впервые увидел своего Тоби, тоже исчезает. Вместо неё появляется тяжесть в желудке.  
Он делает шаг назад. Часть Эллиота хочет сбежать от обвинений — и Тоби это замечает.  
Эллиот принимает защитную стойку — и удивляется, что ему в лицо не прилетел кулак. Тоби хватает его за ворот рубашки и тащит в закоулок между кафе и магазином одежды. Ох-х. Эллиот надеется, что Тоби не собирается его избивать, потому что одно выражение его лица способно убить, а вена на лбу часто пульсирует. Часть Эллиота по-детски удивлена тому, что он до сих пор не потянулся в целях самозащиты к пистолету; другая часть знает, что он никогда не смог бы причинить серьёзного вреда _своей собственности_. Эллиот не считает, что когда его грубо толкают к бетонной стене, это нормально; но так делает Тоби, и он помимо воли чувствует болезненную пульсацию в члене.  
Как же это невовремя, мысленно ругается Эллиот.  
Или, возможно, как раз вовремя, потому что Тоби внезапно накрывает его рот своим. И его вкус такой чудесный, лучше, чем Эллиот помнит.  
Руки Эллиота рефлекторно обвиваются вокруг другого мужчины — который чуть ниже его ростом. Одна рука зарывается в эти великолепные волосы, а другая хватает не менее великолепную задницу.  
Поцелуй похож на возвращение домой.  
Эллиот думает, что дом оказался немного грубым, глубоким и влажным. А когда Тоби принимается яростно сосать его язык, он едва не кончает.  
Эллиот держится изо всех сил, когда Тоби издаёт долгий и сексуальный стон.  
Это заканчивается только тогда, когда Тоби со злостью кусает Эллиота за нижнюю губу.  
С рычанием отдёрнувшись, Эллиот готов возмутиться тем, что ему теперь придётся ходить с прокушенной губой, но не успевает: тишину нарушает громкий, полный отчаяния всхлип.  
Глядя из-под ресниц своими младенчески-голубыми глазами, блестящими от слёз, которые уже начали стекать по лицу, Тоби сквозь всхлипывания спрашивает:  
— Крис?  
В его голосе столько печали. И — надежды.  
Не в силах сдержать ни слёзы, начавшие наполнять его собственные глаза, ни дрожь в голосе, Эллиот отвечает:  
— Да, Тоби. Это я.  
И, должно быть, Господь взглянул в этот миг на Эллиота… нет, на Криса — потому что следующее чувство, которое он видит на лице Тоби, это чистая радость.  
Солнце словно освещает Тоби изнутри, и он улыбается.  
И, кажется, впервые за долгое время Крис снова чувствует себя целым.


	2. Chapter 2

Стеклянная бутылка разбивается о стену гостиной на тысячу осколков.  
Эллиот едва уворачивается от неё, и нацелена она была определённо ему в голову.  
Бросивший её мужчина охвачен яростью: лицо Тоби приобрело ярко-красный оттенок, Эллиот не удивится, если из ушей у него повалит пар; одна вена взулась так сильно, что Эллиоту видно её оттуда, где он сжался возле стены; и челюсть стиснута так, что, Эллиот уверен, у Тоби сейчас болят зубы.  
— Стой, Бичер… Тоби, пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить, — Эллиот повышает голос, когда возле его головы разбивается ещё одна пустая бутылка из-под пива. Вздрогнув, Эллиот с запоздалым сожалением думает, что ему не стоило приводить Тоби к себе домой. На полу полно пустых бутылок: это началось тогда, когда его выгнали из дома во время нелёгкого расставания с Кэти и он не смог видеться с детьми, и продолжилось, когда он оказался во власти снов о другой своей жизни. А теперь у Тоби полно боеприпасов, которыми он пытается разбить Эллиоту голову.  
— Объяснить? — Тоби хохочет. И это не сладостный низкий смешок, который он издавал, когда они обнимались на диване, и долгие глубокие поцелуи сменялись мягкими и целомудренными. Тот смех звенел в воздухе колокольчиками радости — до тех пор, пока рука Тоби не наткнулась на значок Эллиота. Чтобы тут же отдёрнуться.  
Эллиот мог прочесть выражение на лице Тоби; тот знал, что даже если Крис каким-то образом пережил падение и сбежал, никакая смена личности не помогла бы осуждённому преступнику вроде Келлера получить работу в полиции.  
И в тот момент начался ад.  
Осознание предательства в глазах Тоби и слова «Кто ты» на распухших от поцелуев губах. А затем его взгляд начал накаляться, и в тот миг, когда он швырнул значок на пол, разразился ад.  
Краткие моменты счастья разбились, как бутылки о стену.  
Так вот… сейчас Тоби смеётся как маньяк, Эллиот никогда в жизни не слышал настолько безумного хохота — и это внезапно заставляет его ухмыльнуться.  
Тоби обрывает свой жуткий смех, и в его глазах снова вспыхивает ярость. Глядя ещё более убийственным взглядом, чем прежде, он выплёвывает сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Значит, тебе смешно? Может быть, ты всё-таки Келлер. Он тоже был больным ублюдком. Или ты — его брат, и у тебя такое же извращённое чувство юмора.  
Эллиот слегка вздрагивает от слов «больной ублюдок», но знает, что это правда. В конце концов, он был… и является… Крисом Келлером. Он понимает, как работал его мозг. Даже если сейчас он не настолько опасен и склонен к убийствам. Эллиот вспоминает, как Крис целенаправленно сводил Тоби с ума, чтобы его разум был полон только им. Что же до секса, то он всегда этому способствовал.  
— Я смеюсь не над тобой, детка. Я смеюсь над всей этой дерьмовой ситуацией. Я — Эллиот Стейблер. Но я также и Крис Келлер. Во всяком случае, я точно был им. Я не знаю, как. Особенно учитывая, что я с ним одного возраста. Похоже на то, что мы проживали наши жизни одновременно, но в то же время он жил прежде меня, — Эллиот видит недоверчивый взгляд Тоби, но продолжает: — Блядь. Я не знаю, Тоби. Это объяснение меня самого сводит с ума. Боже, такое ощущение, что во мне всё перемешалось. И не смей говорить, что я прекрасен, когда начинаю себя ненавидеть, — несмотря на ситуацию, Эллиот ухмыляется, и от его слов недоверие начинает исчезать из глаз Тоби. Он продолжает: — Я прожил жизнь как Эллиот. Я женился. У меня есть дети. Я полностью отдался работе. Но я никогда не чувствовал, что у меня всё в порядке. Как будто чего-то не хватало. А затем мне начали сниться эти сны. И у них всех было кое-что общее. Ты.  
Видя, что пылающий в Тоби гнев начал угасать, Эллиот использует это как шанс, чтобы подойти ближе. Впрочем, медленно; он словно боится спугнуть молодого оленя.  
Оказавшись в шаге от Тоби, Эллиот шепчет:  
— Ты. Ты был недостающим кусочком паззла в моей искорёженной жизни. Я тосковал по тебе, а когда мне начали сниться эти сны, стал тебя оплакивать, потому что думал, что, возможно, тебя не существует в реальной жизни. Чёрт возьми, я жаждал тебя больше, чем чего бы то ни было… кого бы то ни было прежде. Никакой разницы с моей жизнью в качестве Криса. Я и дрочил с мыслями о тебе, детка, — Эллиот хмурится — и, видя, что Тоби краснеет совсем по другой причине, чем до этого, чувствует, как тяжёлый груз спадает с его плеч. И при виде его гримасы Тоби издаёт лёгкий смешок.  
И радости внутри Эллиота становится почти невыносимо много, когда его пальцы касаются уголка улыбки Тоби, и тот не отдёргивается. Нет, Тоби склоняется к руке Эллиота, льнёт щекой к его ладони. Проводит по ней носом.  
Наклонившись вперёд, Эллиот прижимается лбом ко лбу Тоби и, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, выдыхает:  
— Я любил тебя. А сегодня впервые тебя увидел. И вспомнил всё. Хорошее. Плохое. Чертовски плохое, и я знаю, что оно осталось в прошлом, но я так чертовски сожалею обо всей той боли, что причинил тебе, детка. Всё это время я не переставал тебя любить. И я знаю, знаю всей своей израненной душой, что даже после того, как испустил свой последний рваный вздох, я люблю тебя сейчас и всегда буду тебя любить, Тоби Бичер.  
Он не сразу осознаёт, что плачет, и ему не стыдно за эти слёзы. Потому что Тоби плачет тоже. А ещё Тоби поворачивает голову, целует ладонь, лежащую у него на щеке, и накрывает её своей. Эллиот чувствует, как вторая рука Тоби обвивается вокруг его шеи, и если это не приглашение, то он не знает, что ещё. Он целомудренно целует Тоби в губы. И внутри у него теплеет, когда Тоби отвечает на поцелуй. Углубляет его, скользит у Эллиота во рту своим восхитительным языком.  
Эллиот почти теряет дар речи, слишком поглощённый удовольствием, которое дарит ему Тоби, занявшись на этот раз его шеей. Но Тоби говорит вместо него.  
— Мне тоже чертовски жаль, Крис, — он целует ямку между ключицами Эллиота. Прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев и полизываний обратно к губам и говорит: «Я прощаю тебя» между каждыми двумя поцелуями. А потом шепчет Эллиоту в губы: — Я люблю тебя, Крис Келлер, и я люблю тебя, Эллиот Стейблер.  
Эллиот смеётся от искренней радости.  
— Ах, детка. Ты можешь называть меня как хочешь. До тех пор, пока не перестанешь касаться.  
И Тоби не перестаёт его касаться на протяжении всего пути в спальню.

***

Эллиот видит сон.  
Он находится в белой комнате, в которой стоят белый стол и два стула возле него, напротив друг друга.  
Это немного напоминает ему комнаты для допросов на работе.  
— Время не линейно.  
Эллиота пугают эти слова, идущие словно бы ниоткуда. Затем его взгляд падает на мужчину, сидящего по другую сторону стола, возле которого он стоит.  
— Что? — мысленно, без слов спрашивает Эллиот.  
Мужчина только улыбается и показывает Эллиоту, чтобы он сел на оставшийся пустой стул.  
Эллиот не может понять, как выглядит этот мужчина. Видит только, что его глаза — чистого сине-зелёного цвета. А голос мягкий, как шёлк.  
Эллиот подчиняется, потому что создаётся ощущение, что если пойти против этого мужчины, это будет иметь страшные последствия. Сев на довольно неудобный стул, он снова смотрит на мужчину напротив. Так вот, значит, как чувствуют себя подозреваемые, находясь по другую сторону в допросной.  
Мужчина издаёт низкий и напевный смешок.  
— Не тревожься, дитя моё. Это не допрос.  
Эллиоту хочется саркастично ответить, что мужчина дурачит его, но он молчит. В любом случае, похоже на то, что мужчина читает его мысли.  
Улыбка мужчины становится шире — похоже, его всё это забавляет, — в глазах вспыхивают искорки, и он поясняет:  
— Ты был здесь прежде. И на большую часть своих вопросов получил ответы. Тебе просто нужно вспомнить.  
И прежде, чем Эллиот успевает спросить, почему этот мужчина говорит как Гэндальф из «Властелина Колец», тот перегибается через стол и легко прижимает два пальца к середине его лба.  
Какой-то миг Эллиот ничего не понимает, а затем всё темнеет; в следующую секунду он лежит на жёстком, холодном полу в Оз. А потом Эллиот… нет, Крис — Крис умирает.

_Крис очнулся._   
_Он сидел на стуле у стола в белой комнате: стены и пол были такими чистыми, что от этого бросало в дрожь. Создавалось ощущение, что если Крис просидит там достаточно долго, его душа тоже очистится._   
_— Привет, Крис._   
_Крис чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи._   
_— Святое дерьмо! Откуда ты взялся?_   
_— Отовсюду, — мягко ответил мужчина, сидевший напротив него._   
_— Что ж, если это не чёртова мистика, то я не знаю, что ещё, — ответил Крис._   
_Мужчина усмехнулся, и это взбесило Криса ещё больше._   
_— Дитя моё, тебе нет нужды храбриться в моём присутствии._   
_Это дало Крису передышку, поэтому он только раздражённо вздохнул._   
_— Неважно. В любом случае, чего ты хочешь?_   
_— Я хочу дать тебе второй шанс._   
_— Второй шанс для чего? — проворчал Крис. — Я даже не знаю, что это за место. Это точно не грёбаные небеса и точно не грёбаный ад. Если только ты не собираешься надоедать мне целую вечность._   
_— Сейчас ты в чистилище, мой мальчик. И до тех пор, пока ваши с Тоби пути не пересекутся снова, ты должен будешь гореть в аду. Но увы, твоя любовь к другому мужчине явила потенциал для взросления. В мужчину, которым, я знаю, ты должен был стать._   
_От упоминания о Тоби в горле Криса застрял комок, и, с трудом сдержав навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы, он прохрипел:_   
_— Если я, как ты выражаешься, повзрослел, почему я в этом безумном месте, а не на небесах? И что, выходит, ты Бог?_   
_— Ох, Крис, мне жаль говорить это, но даже при всём твоём самомнении у тебя не хватает яиц, чтобы заставить меня сделать хоть что-то, — Бог засмеялся._   
_— Ха-ха, как смешно, старик. Тогда какого хуя я вообще говорю с тобой сейчас?_   
_— Чтобы получить второй шанс. Как я уже сказал._   
_— И как сказал я, второй шанс для чего?_   
_— Для жизни._   
_— Для жизни, — бесстрастно повторил Крис. — Так что, ты собираешься воскресить меня из мёртвых?_   
_— Не совсем. Ты родишься заново. Тем же способом, которым уже рождался, — и прежде, чем Крис смог спросить, что это за бред собачий, Бог продолжил: — И ты воссоединишься с тем, кого любишь больше всего на свете._   
_— Тоби, — Крис вздохнул._   
_— Да. Не волнуйся, малыш. Когда придёт время и ты станешь хорошим человеком, который сейчас спрятан под тьмой, накрывшей тебя в этой жизни, вы встретитесь снова._   
_Крис только пожал плечами и улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой победителя._   
_— Что ж, есть ли мне, блядь, что терять? Я уже мёртв. Давай сделаем это._   
_Бог улыбнулся ему в ответ, и эта улыбка была полна всеобъемлющей доброты; словно дарящие комфорт родительские объятия._   
_Затем он щёлкнул пальцами._   
_Ребёнок заплакал. В будущем он станет Эллиотом Стейблером, а сейчас сделал свой первый болезненный вздох. Не зная, что это уже второй раз, когда его младенческая душа переживает этот опыт._   
_В другой больнице, в этот же самый миг Крис Келлер сделал первый из своих полных боли вздохов._

Эллиот снова оказывается на слишком неудобном стуле — почему Бог проявил такую лень, создавая здесь мебель? — когда видение его первого раза в этом месте исчезает в глубинах памяти.  
Он озадаченно смотрит снизу вверх на Бога и спрашивает:  
— Как мы можем быть одним человеком? Мы родились одновременно. Это невозможно.  
Бог слегка улыбается ему и смотрит как родитель на ребёнка, делающего свои первые шажки.  
— Время не линейно. Как я уже сказал прежде. Оно изменчиво. Когда Крис умер и прибыл сюда, я вернул его на землю, чтобы он возродился.  
Ваши пути никогда не пересекались. Представь две вертикальные параллельные линии и точку на каждой из них. Эта точка — начало каждой жизни, её пути. Эллиот начинает с низа своей линии, а Крис — с верха своей. И когда ваше время… скажем так… приходит, точка Эллиота начинает двигаться к верху, а Криса — к низу. Когда Крис достигает низа, его жизнь подходит к концу. Но когда это случилось, линия продолжилась и искривилась к низу линии Эллиота; чтобы начать вторую жизнь.  
Когда я вернул тебе память, это было всё равно что вернуть тебе Тоби. И таким образом разветвить линию твоей жизни, чтобы соединить её с концом жизни Криса.  
В каком-то смысле, получился полный круг.  
Как если бы вы были параллельными линиями, которые проживали свои жизни, а теперь наконец пересеклись. Так что, ты и Крис Келлер, и Эллиот Стейблер. Крис был рождён с новой сияющей душой, которую постепенно запятнала тьма, а твоя душа — старая. Ты прожил жизнь Криса Келлера, а затем новую жизнь, в которой научился сражаться с этой тьмой, идти на свет и нести покаяние за то зло, которое причинял и терпел.  
У тебя выросли яйца, Крис Келлер. Я горжусь тобой, сын мой. И я буду счастлив приветствовать тебя и Тоби Бичера на небесах, когда придёт время. А сейчас ты должен пробудиться к жизни, которой всегда заслуживал. Будь счастлив, дитя моё. А теперь просыпайся, — Бог улыбается, а затем щёлкает пальцами. Прежде, чем Эллиот успевает произнести хоть что-то — он даже не знает, что собирается сказать, возможно, «Спасибо», — его поглощает яркий белый свет.

Эллиот просыпается.


	3. Chapter 3

Сев на постели, Эллиот трёт сонные глаза обеими руками; простыни соскальзывают к его талии, открывая обнажённую грудь пустой тишине комнаты.  
Он громко вздыхает, не до конца веря в то, что только что пережил. Звук вздоха заставляет мужчину, лежащего рядом с ним, повернуться набок и издать во сне короткий довольный стон.  
Эллиот усмехается; если подумать, комната не такая уж пустая.  
На время перестав думать о сне — встрече? — с Богом, Эллиот переводит взгляд на открывающееся ему восхитительное зрелище.  
Мягкий солнечный свет проникает сквозь жалюзи и освещает тело Тоби.  
Простыни соскользнули и сейчас укрывают только его бёдра и ниже — кроме одной ноги, которая высунулась из-под них. Мускулистое бедро выглядит просто невероятно аппетитно.  
И самомнение Эллиота возрастает, когда он вспоминает, что уже вкусил этого лакомства. Он опускает взгляд на засосы, покрывающие гладкую кожу не только этого прекрасного бедра, но и всего тела лежащего перед ним мужчины: его живот, по которому Эллиот хорошо помнит как прокладывал дорожки слюны вверх и вниз; тазовые косточки, в выемку между которыми Эллиот с наслаждением погружал язык; ключица, которую Эллиот с удовольствием прикусывал и сосал, шея, которую он с восторгом целовал, посасывал, лизал и в итоге оставил особенно глубокий след от укуса на загривке. Чтобы пометить, снова утверждая своё право.  
Подняв взгляд выше, Эллиот видит, что волосы Тоби — не однородного цвета. Пряди, оказавшиеся в тени находящейся в комнате мебели, кажутся каштановыми, а те, что попали в льющийся из окна свет, почти сияют золотисто-жёлтым. И для Эллиота они несравненно более драгоценны, чем настоящее золото.  
Уголки губ Эллиота изгибаются в усмешке, когда он видит, как маленький нос Тоби забавно морщится.  
Он смотрит, как ресницы Тоби вздрагивают, и тот начинает просыпаться.  
Когда его младенчески-голубые глаза взглядывают из-под длинных ресниц, Эллиот, не в силах сдержать порыва, проводит пальцами ему по щеке и нежно трёт подушечкой большого пальца скулу.  
Эллиот чувствует, как под его рукой формируется улыбка, и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к ней губами — к чёрту несвежее утреннее дыхание. Прежде их это никогда не волновало. Впрочем, Эллиот не против попытаться поцеловать Тоби ещё раз, когда тот будет чистить зубы — как когда-то сделал в их камере. На этот раз Тоби едва ли будет против — и они смогут обменяться влажными поцелуями с привкусом и запахом мяты.  
Слова «Доброе утро, красавчик» и твёрдая ладонь, надавившая на грудь, заставляют Эллиота отвлечься от своих мыслей.  
Притягивая Тоби к себе для ещё более страстного поцелуя, он шепчет, касаясь губами его кожи:  
— Снова вместе, детка.  
Они продолжают целоваться и бесстыдно ласкать друг друга, уже собираясь вернуться к тому, что делали прошедшей ночью, когда Тоби выговаривает сквозь стон:  
— Я так рад, что мне тебя вернули.  
Это заставляет Эллиота вспомнить свой сон.  
Похоже, Тоби замечает, как напряглось тело Эллиота, потому что мягко и успокаивающе спрашивает его:  
— Крис, ты в порядке?  
Эллиот пытается сказать, что да, но слова не идут на язык, и он, кажется, не в состоянии улыбнуться в полную силу, чтобы успокоить любовника; улыбка получается слишком неуверенной и короткой.  
Тоби резко садится на постели и прежде, чем Эллиот успевает запротестовать, тянет его вверх, заставляя сесть рядом с собой.  
Он кладёт обе руки Эллиоту на плечи и твёрдым голосом требует:  
— Расскажи мне.  
Ссутулившись в знак поражения и молясь Богу, чтобы Тоби поверил ему и не решил, что он сумасшедший, Эллиот начинает говорить.

***

— Значит… ты встретил Бога, — невозмутимо подытоживает Тоби.  
— Да, — едва удаётся выговорить Эллиоту.  
— И он сказал тебе, что ты действительно Крис Келлер.  
— Да, — Эллиот отваживается бросить взгляд на лицо сидящего рядом с ним мужчины. Выражение Тоби — пустое, как один из математических тестов Эллиота в девятом классе.  
Затем Тоби кивает:  
— Хорошо.  
Не в силах сдержать проскальзывающее в собственном голосе недоверие, Эллиот повторяет:  
— Хорошо?  
Тоби только снова кивает:  
— Хорошо, — но на этот раз уголки его губ трогает улыбка.  
Копируя улыбку Тоби, Эллиот отвечает:  
— Значит, ты не думаешь, что я сумасшедший?  
Тоби со смешком откликается:  
— Не в этом. Но да, ты всегда был в одном шаге от дурдома, Крис.  
Эллиот шутливо ворчит.  
— С чего бы это, ты, придурок, — он кидается на Тоби.  
Смех Тоби становится громче, когда Эллиот начинает безжалостно щекотать его и зацеловывать лицо.  
 _Рррррррррр. Рррррррррр._  
Их совместный смех затихает только тогда, когда Эллиот запечатывает рот Тоби поцелуем.  
 _Рррррррррр. Рррр **рррррр.**_  
Перестав щекотать Тоби, Эллиот решает занять руки работой, доставляющей больше удовольствия. Его ногти слегка вонзаются в соски Тоби, тянут за них.  
 ** _Ррррррр. Рррррррррр. Рррррррррррррррр._**  
Непрерывный звон заглушает вздох Тоби.  
Эллиот отстраняется, собираясь найти что-то, чтобы швырнуть в телефон, который звонит как сумасшедший и не даёт ему слушать издаваемые Тоби сладостные звуки, как вдруг остекленевший от наслаждения взгляд Тоби становится осмысленным и полным боевой готовности.  
— А. Блядь! — восклицает он, выбираясь из-под Эллиота — в спешке почти ударив его по голове — и скатываясь с кровати. Заодно утянув за собой простыни и оставив Эллиота обнажённым в прохладном воздухе комнаты. Эллиот вздрагивает; ему не хочется ничего, кроме как вернуть тёплое обнажённое тело Тоби и снова прижать к своему. Но он только вздыхает и начинает копаться в разбросанной по комнате одежде, пытаясь отыскать пару брюк, которые можно было бы надеть.  
Тоби тоже роется в одежде.  
— Бичер, — возможно, немного чересчур громко говорит он, раскрыв телефон и нажав на кнопку, чтобы ответить.  
Эллиот не может разобрать слов на другом конце трубки, но ему слышно сердитый тон — пока он поспешно натягивает почти чистые джинсы от Леви.  
Тоби стонет, и это не сексуальный стон.  
— Гэсси. Пожалуйста, успокойся. Я забыл… нет, не отчитывай меня… Я буду там в пять… Холли сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Она не забьётся в истерике, если я немного опоздаю… да, я знаю, что заставил тебя поволноваться. Я в порядке. Я у друга, — голос Тоби становится раздражённым. — Гэсси, ты не поверишь, но у меня есть друзья.  
Эллиот издаёт беззвучный смешок, услышав эти слова. Улыбается от уха до уха, прикрывает рукой рот. Эллиот знает, что Тоби заметил этот неуместный жест — потому что его лицо вспыхивает от смущения, и он швыряет подушку через всю комнату, явно пытаясь попасть Эллиоту в голову.  
Метнув на него взгляд, Тоби снова переводит внимание на телефон.  
— Да, да. Я всё ещё здесь. У меня есть друзья, абсолютно нормальные друзья. И не волнуйся, как только ты перестанешь отчитывать меня как подростка и повесишь трубку, я оде… соберусь и поеду. Да, да. Я тоже люблю тебя, пока.  
Стоит Тоби закрыть телефон, как у Эллиота тут же вырывается хохот, который он всё это время пытался задушить. Тоби краснеет до ушей, его губы вздрагивают в неудержимой улыбке, он хватает ту же самую подушку и на этот раз бьёт ей Эллиота по голове более точно.  
Эллиот притягивает Тоби к себе и запечатывает ему рот поцелуем, не слушая попытки возразить:  
— Я должен идти.  
— Я знаю, — Эллиот снова целует Тоби. — Просто ещё один на дорожку, — он опять целует его и делает шаг назад. — А теперь прикрой чем-нибудь свою сексуальную задницу, прежде чем я утащу тебя в постель.  
Тоби подчиняется — натягивает нижнее бельё и брюки. Затем бежит в прилегающую к спальне ванную, чтобы помочиться, вымыть руки и умыть лицо. Возвращается к Эллиоту, на ходу поспешно натягивая рубашку через голову.  
— Я хорошо пахну?  
— Для меня ты всегда пахнешь восхитительно, Тоби, — Эллиот подмигивает.  
Тоби наконец заканчивает надевать рубашку — прикрыв ей свою великолепную кожу — и награждает Эллиота шутливым ударом.  
— Я не это имел в виду, ты, соблазнитель. Я… пахну сексом? — он очаровательно краснеет.  
Эллиоту не хочется ничего, кроме как куснуть Тоби за эти пылающие уши, но он только отвечает с лёгким придыханием:  
— Здесь всё пахнет сексом, детка. Так что, не могу тебе сказать.  
Тоби вздыхает.  
— Блядь. И у меня нет времени на душ. Ладно, приму его, как только смогу, — затем, словно вспомнив что-то, он добавляет: — Дай мне руку, — и берёт ручку, всё ещё лежащую на прикроватном столике, где Эллиот подписывал документы о разводе. Документов здесь уже нет — он передал их адвокату Кэти вчера утром.  
Бережно держа руку Эллиота, Тоби пишет на ней.  
— Это мой номер. Позвони мне сегодня вечером… Полагаю, у тебя есть работа, значит, после неё, да? Сегодня вечером и не вздумай забыть, пожалуйста, Крис.  
Он заканчивает писать, но всё ещё держит руку Эллиота, внимательно глядя на выведенные на ней цифры.  
Второй рукой — той, которую не удерживают в заложниках, — Эллиот приподнимает подбородок Тоби, и они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
Тоби выглядит испуганным.  
— Привет, — с ухмылкой говорит Эллиот.  
— Привет, — отвечает Тоби, и его подбородок вздрагивает под пальцами Эллиота.  
Эллиот смотрит в эти сияющие глаза и тихо, успокаивающе говорит:  
— Тоби, я не планирую исчезнуть. Когда ты уйдёшь отсюда и отправишься увидеться со своими детьми, я буду по-прежнему жив. Я буду думать о тебе после твоего ухода и всё то время, пока буду на работе. И. Я. Позвоню. И когда мы решим встретиться — снова здесь, или у тебя, или в любом кафе, — я буду там. Ты это понял?  
Эллиот чувствует, как Тоби сглатывает под его рукой, соскользнувшей ему на шею. Затем он кивает, и Эллиот отпускает его лицо.  
Когда Тоби начинает говорить, он заикается.  
— Я пошёл. А ты позвонишь, — он подносит руку Эллиота, на которой написал номер и которую всё это время держал мёртвой хваткой, к губам. Целует костяшки пальцев, на которых виднеются цифры. И настойчиво повторяет: — Ты позвонишь.  
Эллиот кивает:  
— Да.  
Тоби улыбается, выпускает руку Эллиота, и тот провожает его до двери квартиры.  
Прежде, чем переступить порог, Тоби притягивает Эллиота для быстрого прощального поцелуя и говорит:  
— Я тоже буду о тебе думать.  
Он отпускает Эллиота, выходит и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Эллиот стоит, продолжая смотреть на дверь, за которой скрылся его Тоби.  
— Я позвоню, — громко шепчет он в тишине комнаты.  
Убедившись, что переписал номер Тоби в блокнот рядом с номером своего городского телефона, Эллиот подносит руку к губам: поцеловать цифры и то место, где к ним прижимались губы Тоби.  
— Я позвоню, — повторяет он.  
Чувствуя себя немного нелепо оттого, что поцеловал собственную руку, Эллиот идёт смыть запах секса, который, несомненно, пропитал всё его тело.  
— Ох, Тоби, — с нежностью думает Эллиот, моясь в душе, — надеюсь, ты будешь пахнуть мной весь этот блядский день, — он смеётся от неприкрытой радости.

***

Размахивая руками, как сумасшедший, Тоби ловит такси, забирается в него и называет водителю адрес.  
Наклонившись ближе, добавляет:  
— И если можно, поторопитесь, пожалуйста. Я опаздываю.  
Таксист закатывает глаза и сухо отвечает:  
— Да, да. На очень важную встречу, сэр.  
Теперь впору Тоби закатить глаза, но он только фыркает и снова откидывается на сиденье. Нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, Тоби старается не позволить поведению таксиста испортить этот чудесный день.  
Сам Бог вернул ему Криса.  
Звучит чертовски безумно, и Тоби не знает, почему он этому верит. Но — верит.  
Может, всё это — только причудливый сон, и Тоби лежит в коме в какой-нибудь больнице: споткнулся и ударился головой. Двадцать лет спустя он очнётся и увидит, что его дети выросли, вступили в брак, и у них уже свои дети.  
Иметь внуков было бы здорово. Тоби баловал бы их, как хотел баловать детей, когда сидел в Оз.  
Но на самом деле Холли всё ещё пятнадцать, а Гарри двенадцать. С ними время действительно пролетает быстро — а вот шесть лет в Оз и затем ещё шесть в Райкерс ощущались как вечность.  
Впрочем, те короткие годы, что он провёл с Крисом, Тоби хотел бы удлинить — даже если бы они всё это время дрались. Он постоянно думал об этом, оплакивая его смерть.  
Хотя — вспоминает Тоби — как раз плакать он не плакал.  
Не плакал до тех самых пор, пока не всхлипнул от облегчения, когда Крис вернулся к нему. Всхлипнул оттого, что где-то, каким-то образом Бог услышал его молитвы, и вот — когда вчера вечером Тоби возвращался домой, то услышал, как его зовёт по имени голос, который он уже успел забыть. Хоть и знал глубоко внутри, что Крис навсегда впечатался ему в душу.  
Забавно, как всё работает. Шиллингер, этот ублюдок, заклеймил задницу Тоби, и Тоби ненавидел его за это (помимо всего прочего). А Крис пробрался в его сердце и оставил метку внутри — и Тоби знает, что всегда будет её лелеять.  
Тоби смотрит в окно и видит, что они уже почти подъехали к его квартире.  
Он решил остаться в Нью-Йорке… ладно, «решил» — неправильное слово. Ему пришлось остаться в Нью-Йорке. После того, как он облажался, выйдя по досрочному в первый раз, при вторичном освобождении ему были даны строгие инструкции впредь до дальнейшего уведомления.  
И как бы глупо это ни звучало, но если бы он не жил в этом городе, то никогда не встретил бы Криса снова.  
 _Бог вернул ему Криса._  
При вторичном обдумывании более правдоподобной эта мысль не кажется.  
И всё же только она объясняет удивительные события вчерашнего дня и сегодняшнего утра.  
Крис действительно жив.  
Крис встретил самого Бога.  
Сквозь бурлящее внутри Тоби счастье пробивается маленький укол зависти.  
Нет, разумеется, он рад за Криса. И рад за самого себя — потому что теперь у него снова есть Крис.  
Но стоит только вспомнить всё это дерьмо в Оз, все его молитвы, то, как он пытался обратиться к религии и снова отворачивался от неё. Тоби помимо воли раздражает, что Бог лично говорил с Крисом — дважды! — а самому Тоби никогда не было дано даже знака, что Бог к нему прислушивается.  
Тоби рычит, пытаясь отделаться от чувства горечи. Блядь, какая разница, что Бог говорил только с Крисом? Зато Он сделал кое-что действительно стоящее.  
Такси останавливается. Тоби не глядя швыряет таксисту несколько банкнот — вероятно, дав ему щедрые чаевые. Ладно, может, этот мужчина и был груб, но, должно быть, у него выдался плохой день, а у Тоби — просто замечательный. И окружающим, скорее всего, это заметно.  
Выпрыгнув из такси, он быстро закрывает дверцу и бежит к зданию.  
Швейцар впускает его, прикоснувшись к шляпе, и Тоби идёт к себе.  
Когда в квартире его встречают крепкие объятия Холли, широкая улыбка Гарри и сердитый, но любящий взгляд Гэсси, Тоби невольно поднимает взгляд вверх и молится.  
Его семья с ним. А теперь у него есть и Крис.  
Они не за решёткой.

_Где им приходилось прикрывать друг другу спины, опасаясь ублюдков, которые могли бы подставить подножку._   
_Где они были вынуждены обмениваться поцелуями в укромных местечках, чтобы не заорали надзиратели и не начали насмехаться другие заключённые._   
_Где приходилось ждать, пока выключат свет, чтобы заняться любовью, и делать это быстро, чтобы успеть до следующего обхода охранника._   
_Где Тоби был вынужден платить некоторым более коррумпированным надзирателям, чтобы у них с Крисом было больше времени._   
_Где ему приходилось выбирать между тем, чтобы быть со своей семьёй, и тем, чтобы быть с Крисом._

А сейчас у Тоби есть и то, и другое.  
И пусть он знает, что всё будет неидеально. Но когда жизнь вообще бывает идеальна? Она — не романтическая комедия, где в конце главные герои выясняют отношения под дождём, затем прыжок во времени — и вот они уже женаты, и у них двое детей, а жена снова беременна.  
Это — реальность. Такая же реальность, как реальны Тоби и Крис. И Тоби это кажется чертовски удивительным.  
Тоби притягивает Гарри к себе вместе с Холли и хохочет, когда тот протестующе скулит.  
Его дети — в его объятиях, а Крис позвонит.  
И за это Тоби благодарен.

_Спасибо, грёбаный Бог._


	4. Chapter 4

Эллиот тихо прикрывает за собой дверь больницы, чувствуя, как в нём бушует ярость. Крепко сжимает кулаки, пытаясь не дать себе что-нибудь ударить. Возможно, стену — хотя он знает, что на самом деле хочет избить ублюдка, который изнасиловал бедного ребёнка, что лежит сейчас измученный и беззащитный на больничной койке.  
Не самая юная жертва, что он видел. Около четырнадцати — но и в более сознательном возрасте никто не заслуживает быть изнасилованным. Или чтобы к нему прикасались против его воли.  
Даже Тоби, убивший маленькую девочку.  
Даже Крис, бывший ненамного старше ребёнка в той палате, когда его бросили в Ларднер.  
В этот миг Эллиот осознаёт, что ему удаётся так хорошо делать свою работу, потому что он тоже является жертвой изнасилования. И сексуального абьюза.  
Не только Шиллингер изнасиловал Криса, когда тому было семнадцать; его всегда использовали для секса.  
Только в качестве этого его и рассматривали — в качестве возможности потрахаться. Даже его бывшие жёны. В первую очередь они хотели его тело, а потом, когда не удавалось заполучить сердце, вручали документы о разводе.  
Поэтому Крис научился использовать это как способ, чтобы защитить себя. Затем — как способ манипулировать людьми. Они рассматривали его как сексуальный объект, а он превратил это в оружие.  
Поначалу он использовал это даже против Тоби; хотя Тоби был единственным, кто любил обниматься не меньше, чем заниматься сексом. Кто рассматривал секс как возможность помочь Крису почувствовать себя лучше, потому что хотел любить Криса во всех смыслах. Не просто потому что ему нравилось сосать и объезжать большой член. Нет, этим Тоби тоже наслаждался, и всё же они занимались любовью. Не просто трахались. Как со всеми остальными. Только с Тоби было по-другому.  
Что же до Эллиота, то, должно быть, он подсознательно помнил ощущения Криса от того, как его использовали во время секса.  
Да, он много дрочил, когда его настиг пубертат; но когда к нему клеились девушки, он чувствовал себя неловко, смущался и сторонился их. И не любил, когда к нему прикасались.  
Кэти была исключением. Но даже с ней ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах — не говоря уже о том, чтобы заняться сексом. И она тоже была единственной. Они поженились сразу после старшей школы, завели детей — но после этого секс у них был редко. Неудивительно, что она не чувствовала себя любимой. Хотя он любил её. Но не так, как было нужно каждому из них. Он всегда чувствовал, будто ему чего-то не хватало. Словно её руки — слишком маленькие, поцелуи — слишком мягкие, а улыбка не затрагивает глаз. У Эллиота никогда не создавалось впечатления, словно он — самое чудесное, что она видела в своей жизни. Она просто привыкла. И он тоже. Брак шёл своим чередом. Но Кэти, по всей видимости, была предназначена для чего-то другого; так же, как Эллиот был на самом деле рождён для Тоби.  
Мысль о Тоби заставляет Эллиота слегка улыбнуться.  
Таким его и находит Бенсон. С любопытством спрашивает:  
— Случилось что-то хорошее, Эл?  
Только сейчас заметив, что стоит на том же самом месте, только теперь опирается на стену рядом с дверью, Эллиот качает головой:  
— Нет… просто задумался.  
— Извини. Просто странно видеть, как ты искренне улыбаешься, когда мы выехали на дело. Обычно ты мрачнее чёрной тучи и еле удерживаешься, чтобы не избить преступника.  
Ярость, отступившая на задний план, когда мысли Эллиота ушли в сторону, вспыхивает с новой силой, и он рычит:  
— Я бы хотел не просто избить этого ублюдка, который прикасался к бедному ребёнку. Блядь, да он пожалеет, что вообще слышал моё имя.  
Если бы брови Оливии взлетели ещё выше, то спрятались бы под волосами.  
— Ого. Никогда не думала, что доживу до дня, когда Эллиот Стейблер выругается подобным образом. Должно быть, это дело всерьёз тебя затронуло. Давай вернёмся в участок, и ты сможешь поработать с тем, что мы узнали от жертвы.  
Эллиот кивает и следует за ней. Мысленно возвращается к тому, что сказал, и понимает, что сказал «блядь».  
Эллиот Стейблер не говорит «блядь».  
Но для Криса материться было всё равно что дышать. И в Оз, и за её пределами. Если ты не мог сказать «блядь»… с тем же успехом ты мог нагнуться и подставиться, потому что блядью стал ты — и совсем не в приятном смысле.  
Эллиот смеётся своим мыслям, и Оливия смотрит на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.  
Не обращая на неё внимания, Эллиот садится в машину и, когда Оливия тоже оказывается внутри, трогается с места.  
Пора возвращаться к работе.

***

Звон ключей, брошенных на кухонную стойку, эхом отдаётся в пустой квартире.  
Эллиот вздыхает и ослабляет галстук.  
Блядь, наконец-то этот день закончился. Обычно Эллиот задерживался допоздна и иногда даже оставался спать в участке; но сегодня он спросил Крэйгена, может ли взять несколько дней отпуска.  
Крэйген разрешил легко. Возможно, испугался, что в следующий раз, когда Эллиот останется наедине с задержанным, его придётся оттаскивать.  
Да, кричать грёбаным извращенцам в лицо было со стороны Эллиота не слишком умно. Так же, как стаскивать их со стула и рычать, приблизив лицо к лицу, о том, что делают с ублюдками-педофилами в тюрьме.  
Но изнутри Эллиота переполняла нездоровая радость, когда он был уверен, что ублюдок готов обмочиться от страха; пока наконец не прислали Финна, чтобы он вытащил ругающегося и сопротивляющегося Эллиота из комнаты для допросов.  
Что ж… как бы там ни было. Эллиот падает на изношенный диван. Вытягивает ноги, откидывается на спинку и раскидывает по ней руки. Теперь он может сосредоточиться на своих возобновлённых отношениях с Тоби.  
При мысли о Тоби Эллиот резко вскакивает, не обращая внимания на протест своего уставшего тела.  
— Ох. Блядь! — восклицает он и тянется к телефону. Быстро набирает номер, надеясь, что Тоби ещё не спит.  
— Бичер, — быстро отвечает голос в трубке.  
Эллиот слышит ухмылку в собственном голосе, когда отвечает:  
— Привет, Тоби.  
— Привет, Крис, — смущённо откликается Тоби.  
После короткого неловкого молчания, когда оба только вслушиваются в дыхание друг друга, Эллиот смущённо извиняется:  
— Прости, Тоби. Я не мог уйти с работы раньше половины одинадцатого. Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил.  
— Всё в порядке, Крис. Я не спал, хоть дети и уснули в девять.  
— Да. Мои так же. Даже моя старшая, Морин, в это время уже в постели. Хотя я уверен, что она просыпается рано, чтобы поболтать с мальчиками, — говорит Эллиот.  
Пауза. Затем Тоби хмыкает.  
— Хм-м-м… стало быть, у тебя есть дети.  
— Да, я уже упоминал об этом мельком, но, должно быть, ты думал о другом, когда я был перед тобой, затем на тебе, затем в тебе и так далее, — Эллиот подмигивает, надеясь, что Тоби поймёт это по его голосу, и, услышав страстное «Кри-и-и-и-ис», понимает, что его попытка заставить Тоби возбудиться удалась.  
— Но, возвращаясь к теме разговора, у меня их четверо. Детей, в смысле. Морин — самая старшая, затем Катлин, затем мои близнецы Элизабет и Дики, — и, прежде чем в мозгу Тоби успеет зародиться хоть тень сомнения, Эллиот быстро добавляет: — Я в разводе. Я упоминал и об этом, но да, знаю, я слишком отвлекаю, детка.  
— Значит, теперь их пять. Ну что, Крис. Ты идёшь на рекорд или как? — голос Тоби сух от сарказма, как пустыня.  
Вместо того, чтобы заглотить наживку для перебранки, Эллиот говорит правду:  
— Что ж, они были не ты. Так что неудивительно, что ни с кем из них не сложилось.  
Эллиот ухмыляется от уха до уха, когда слышит на другой стороне трубки вздох и довольный смешок.  
— Ох… Крис, — а затем слова, сладкие, как конфета: — Я хочу увидеть тебя.  
— Ах, Тоби. Я тоже хочу тебя увидеть. Давай встретимся завтра. Я взял небольшой отпуск. У меня, да? — Эллиот не может сдержать волнение в голосе, получив надежду снова увидеть Тоби так скоро.  
— Да, у тебя будет здорово. Около полудня, да? Мне нужно собрать детей в школу. Оттуда Энгус заберёт их к нашей матери на выходные. А значит, я весь твой.  
— А что, до этого было не так? — самодовольно спрашивает Эллиот и прежде, чем Тоби успевает ответить, продолжает: — Да, в полдень будет хорошо, детка. — Поломав голову над тем, куда бы они могли отправиться на своё первое официальное свидание, Эллиот понимает, что есть одно место, с которым они оба должны разделаться в первую очередь. Он снова подаёт голос: — Эй, Тоби.  
— Да?  
— Хоть мне и хочется прямо сейчас перейти к сексу по телефону, — шутливо говорит Эллиот, но тут же его голос становится низким и серьёзным: — Я знаю, что-то, о чём я попрошу, может испортить всю атмосферу.  
— Что ж, это был бы мой первый секс по телефону. Но я охотно его подожду, — шутит в ответ Тоби и продолжает чуть обеспокоенным тоном: — В чём дело, Крис?  
— Ладно, дело в том, что… завтра, когда мы встретимся… можем мы навестить мою могилу?

***

Поездка проходит в молчании.  
Эллиот переводит взгляд с дороги на Тоби, съёжившегося на пассажирском сиденье.  
Он смотрит в окно, но сжимает руку Эллиота так крепко, что Эллиот может поклясться — ему слышно, как хрустят его кости.  
Но Тоби на него не смотрит. Только пристально и задумчиво глядит в окно.  
Эллиот возвращается мыслями к тому моменту, когда Тоби пришёл к нему в квартиру.  
Медвежье объятие в качестве приветствия было не тем, чего ожидал Эллиот. Но когда Тоби прильнул к нему, Эллиот смог только облегчённо улыбнуться и обнять его в ответ так крепко, как только мог.  
Когда они дошли до машины, Тоби отпустил его с явной неохотой и, как только Эллиот пристегнулся, вцепился в его руку, как пчела в медоносный цветок.  
И Тоби не произнёс ни слова — только назвал Эллиоту адрес кладбища.  
Сейчас, въезжая на парковку, Эллиот видит, что кладбище выглядит не так, как он ожидал.  
У него огромные железные ворота, и большинство надгробий — внушительные, изысканные и дорогие изваяния ангелов.  
Эллиот слышит неразборчивое бормотание и понимает, что его издал Тоби.  
— Да, детка? — спрашивает он. — Можешь немного поговорить со мной?  
Тоби сжимает его руку, которую удерживает в заложниках, ещё крепче, и с тревогой спрашивает:  
— Нам стоило взять цветы? Чтобы положить на… твою могилу?  
Эллиот невесело усмехается явно расстроенному Тоби.  
— Нет, детка. Ты можешь дарить мне цветы в любое время. Каждый день, если хочешь. У нас впереди целая жизнь, чтобы забрасывать друг друга подарками. Мне нравятся красные розы. Их лепестки смотрелись бы сексуально, если разбросать их у меня на постели. Особенно если среди них будешь ты, — флиртующе добавляет он.  
Тоби просто отвечает чуть дрогнувшим голосом:  
— Хорошо.  
Совсем непохоже на его обычные взволнованные ответы.  
Возможно, это не лучшая идея. Эллиот мысленно ругает себя.  
Но они уже здесь, а значит, следует с этим покончить.  
Пожав Тоби руку, чтобы успокоить его и заставить перестать нервничать, Эллиот высвобождает собственные пальцы, потерявшие чувствительность милю назад.  
— Давай, Тоби, — подбадривает Эллиот и выходит из машины. Тоби поспешно выскакивает через другую дверь, торопясь снова оказаться рядом с Эллиотом. Берёт Эллиота под руку, крепко прижимает его локоть к себе, и они входят в ворота кладбища.  
Сейчас, во время прогулки на солнце, у Эллиота есть время, чтобы полюбоваться своим любовником.  
Волосы Тоби аккуратно зачёсаны назад, прохладный ветерок красиво играет прядями. Жара наконец закончилась, и на Тоби белая рубашка, тёмно-оранжевый свитер и серое пальто.  
Тоби перед этим взглянул на Эллиота, словно спрашивая, неужели тот не мёрзнет вообще — потому что одет в потёртые тёмные джинсы и чёрную рубашку с закатанными рукавами.  
Нарушая тишину, воцарившуюся между ними на и без того безмолвном кладбище, Эллиот удивлённо присвистывает.  
— Да, это роскошное место совсем непохоже на то, где, как я думал, нашла упокоение моя бренная плоть. Я был уверен, что меня похоронили на кладбище для бездомных.  
Слова Эллиота производят эффект ядра, разрушившего стену целого города; Тоби даже подпрыгивает. Снова твёрдо встав ногами на землю, он мрачно отвечает:  
— Я не мог… не мог позволить этому случиться. Мысль о том, что ты будешь лежать в безымянной могиле. Что никто не оплачет тебя, как будто тебя вообще не существовало. Если твоя смерть и не разбила мне сердце, я знал, что это — разобьёт.  
Эллиот сдерживает рвущийся из горла всхлип и с трудом, сквозь кашель выговаривает:  
— Так это ты похоронил меня здесь? Ты сделал это для меня?  
Вместо ответа Тоби прячет лицо в ямке между плечом Эллиота и шеей. Но Эллиот чувствует, как он кивает.  
Тут, словно удар молнии, Эллиот наконец видит своё имя — имя Кристофера Келлера — на памятнике.  
Он не так роскошен, как большинство здесь. Простая плита — но большая, и камень выглядит дорогим.  
И в первую очередь взгляд Эллиота падает на надпись под его именем и датами рождения и смерти.  
 _У Бога не хватит яиц, чтобы его не впустить._  
Эллиот улыбается. Хотя из уст Бога он слышал, что это не так. Но старик — на самом деле простофиля и в любом случае его отпустил. Крис действительно оказался везунчиком.  
Прерывистый всхлип эхом разносится вокруг. Это не слишком удивительно. В конце концов, они на кладбище. Здесь положено плакать. И скорбеть.  
Эллиот обвивает руками вздрагивающее тело мужчины, которого любит, — и который рыдает всё громче.  
Успокаивает его:  
— Всё в порядке. Я здесь.  
Тоби только цепляется за него ещё крепче и плачет сильнее.  
Запечатлев поцелуй на золотоволосой макушке, Эллиот спрашивает:  
— Хочешь подождать в машине?  
Эллиот чувствует кивок, хоть и не видит его.  
Снова поцеловав Тоби в голову, он протягивает ему ключи:  
— Иди вперёд, я побуду здесь ещё минутку, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — еле выговаривает Тоби, ещё раз крепко обнимает Эллиота и практически убегает той дорогой, которой они пришли.  
Глядя на его удаляющуюся фигуру, Эллиот думает, что так лучше всего — дать Тоби минуту-другую погоревать в одиночестве. В конце концов, он впервые оплакивает Эллиота… Криса.  
Повернувшись обратно и подойдя на шаг ближе к своей надгробной плите, Эллиот кладёт руку на холодный камень и испытывает чувство нереальности происходящего.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что однажды будет стоять над собственной могилой. Он смотрит на траву у себя под ногами и впервые осознаёт: «Моё тело там. Сгнившее и кишащее червями».  
 _Блядь. Крис мёртв._  
Не в силах ничего поделать с растущим в горле комом, Эллиот сгибается пополам, и его рвёт завтраком прямо рядом с собственной чертовски красивой надгробной плитой.  
Ощущение такое, словно он выблевал все свои внутренние органы. Закончив, Эллиот вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и думает: «Блядь, нет. Больше нет. Крис не мёртв».  
 _«Я, блядь, не мёртв»._  
Крису удалось возродиться. И на бумаге, а также для своих коллег и семьи, он будет Эллиотом. Но для Тоби и для самого себя он _грёбаный Крис Келлер_.  
Наконец разобравшись со своей самоидентификацией, _Крис_ резко отворачивается от могилы. Широкими шагами идёт к выходу с кладбища. Пусть тело в том гробу давно мертво; но Крис Келлер по-прежнему жив и планирует таковым оставаться.  
Крис садится в машину. Тоби бросает на него взгляд; на его щеках всё ещё видны слёзы.  
Крис протягивает руку через панель управления и сжимает бедро Тоби. Успокаивающе говорит:  
— Всё в порядке, Тоби. Крис жив. Я жив.  
Тоби кивает и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Криса. Тот выезжает на дорогу — они с Тоби всё ещё держат друг друга за руки, — и улыбается. Бросает на Тоби взгляд и видит на его лице отражение собственной радости.  
Крис ухмыляется:  
— И я никуда не собираюсь, детка.  
Он поднимает руку Тоби и запечатлевает на костяшках пальцев лёгкий поцелуй.  
Тоби снова продевает пальцы между пальцами Криса и скалится в ответ:  
— Да уж постарайся. Иначе в следующий раз я стану тем, кто убьёт тебя уже по-настоящему.  
Прежде чем Крис успевает придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, Тоби фыркает, восхитительно, как умеет только он, морщит нос и, скривившись, спрашивает:  
— Ты блевал?  
Крис только хохочет во всё горло и сжимает руку своего Тоби крепче.

На прогулку отправились Эллиот и Тоби.  
А вернулись — Тоби и Крис.


	5. Chapter 5

После гнетущих, но познавательных впечатлений, полученных на кладбище, они решают устроить настоящее свидание.  
Поэтому Тоби идёт с Крисом в бар, где, как клянётся Крис, подают самые лучшие бургеры.  
Там не слишком многолюдно — как обычно и бывает в барах в середине дня. Только несколько ранних пьяниц сидят, угрюмо ссутулившись у стойки. Перед ними стоит множество пустых стаканов, и Тоби чувствует, что у него неожиданно пересыхает во рту. Его пальцы жаждут сомкнуться на бокале с мартини.  
Должно быть, Крис замечает выражение на лице Тоби, потому что берёт его под руку и тянет к отдельной кабинке, по пути окликнув бармена:  
— Эй, Люк, на двоих, как обычно!  
Тоби оборачивается на бармена — довольно привлекательного стройного блондина, — в то время как тот спрашивает:  
— Пиво, верно?  
Крис качает головой и отвечает:  
— Нет, парень. Сегодня только кока.  
Кивнув, «Люк» начинает выполнять их заказ, но перед этим бросает взгляд на Тоби.  
Стараясь не думать о том, что Люк посмотрел на него как-то странно, Тоби пытается поудобнее устроиться на диванчике — прошло больше чёртова десятка лет с тех пор, как он последний раз был в баре, — а затем хватает за руку Криса, который сидит напротив него.  
— Ты не обязан это делать.  
— Делать что? — Крис делает вид, что не понимает.  
— Отказываться от выпивки, — Тоби отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как его окатывает волной стыда.  
— Ой, Тоби. Думаю, в процессе своего последнего развода я выпил достаточно. К тому же, я хочу быть в здравом рассудке ради того, что собираюсь сделать с тобой этой ночью, — игриво добавляет Крис.  
Вместо того, чтобы возбудить Тоби, флирт напоминает ему о том, насколько сексуален этот мужчина в глазах окружающих. Не поддавшись на этот раз его обаянию и всё ещё глядя в сторону, Тоби бормочет:  
— Бармен симпатичный.  
Боковым зрением Тоби видит, что Крис хмурится и в его глазах начинают сгущаться грозовые тучи.  
— Что ты пытаешься сказать?  
— Ничего. Не обращай внимания, — Тоби пробует отдёрнуть руку.  
Крис ловит его руку своей, не давая ей улизнуть.  
— Ты пытаешься спросить, трахал ли я Люка? — зло шепчет Крис, бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает на них внимания.  
Тоби не отвечает и снова пытается убрать руку. В это время — помяни чёрта — подходит Люк с напитками и наклоняется к ним с дружелюбной улыбкой.  
— Вот ваша «нет-парень-только-кока», джентльмены.  
Стакан Криса он ставит первым, а со стаканом Тоби медлит.  
Вместе с медленно закипающей ревностью начинает расти раздражение. Тоби думает, пытается ли этот придурок спровоцировать его на ссору.  
С натянутой улыбкой Тоби берёт свой стакан. Но даже когда его пальцы смыкаются на стекле, Люк всё ещё не убирает свою руку.  
Тоби едва не давится от удивления собственной слюной, когда рука Люка бесстыдно гладит его ладонь.  
Мужчина наклоняется, подмигивает и жарко мурлычет:  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, красавчик.  
Тоби готов поклясться, что у него отвисла челюсть, и слышит, как Крис давится своей колой — от удивления или от смеха, Тоби не знает.  
Пытаясь справиться с пробежавшей по спине дрожью, Тоби в шоке смотрит, как Люк удаляется — на этот раз сильнее покачивая бёдрами. И явно намекает на собственные ягодицы, когда бросает через плечо:  
— Бургеры будут готовы через минуту, ребята.  
Что ж, это было неожиданно.  
— Ну так что, ты всё ещё думаешь, что я его трахал?  
Тоби наконец ставит стакан на столик и, чувствуя себя испачканным, отодвигает его, пытаясь таким образом избавиться от всё ещё ощущающегося на пальцах прикосновения другого мужчины.  
— Ладно, если уж на то пошло, учитывая, как он себя вёл, я бы сказал, что мои подозрения только укрепились.  
— Серьёзно, Тоби? Люк даже не взглянул на меня. Он был полностью поглощён **тобой** , — Крис почти рычит.  
— Что ж, может, он уже насытился тобой и хочет попробовать новое блюдо, — парирует Тоби.  
— Блядь, — в глазах Криса вспыхивает ярость, а пальцы лежащей на столе руки сжимаются в кулак. — Да ни в жизнь, Тоби. Я даже не знал, что он по мужикам. Я его не трахал. Если ты мне вообще веришь, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Я вообще не трахал никого, кроме своей жены, с которой был в ту пору, когда о тебе даже не помнил.  
И прежде, чем Тоби успевает хоть что-то возразить, Крис тихо, но жёстко продолжает:  
— Да, новая плоть — и новый Крис Келлер не трахается направо и налево. А как насчёт тебя, Тоби? Ты трахался направо и налево?  
Не ответив, Тоби ставит локти на стол и прячет лицо в ладонях. У него вырывается тяжёлый вздох.  
 _Трахался направо и налево?_  
 _Как бы не так._  
Если Тоби и думал, что Оз — самое жестокое место на свете, тюрьма Райкерс его в этом разубедила.  
Тоби вышел меньше четырёх месяцев назад, и воспоминания о том, как он сопротивлялся пытающимся его облапать сильным мужским рукам, преследуют его до сих пор.  
Даже от того, как с ним обращались после выхода на свободу женщины, он испытывал одно расстройство. Как с куском мяса, который может надеть кольцо им на палец и положить значительную сумму денег в кошелёк.  
Поэтому он много дрочил, но не мог вынести и мысли о том, чтобы заняться с кем-то сексом. С мужчиной или с женщиной — всё равно.  
Пока снова не увидел Криса. Толкнув его к стене, Тоби был наполовину готов врезать ублюдку кулаком за то, что тот разбил ему сердце, но вместо этого обнаружил, что у него встало.  
И почувствовал что-то, чего не чувствовал с тех пор, как увидел самоубийство Криса. Увидел, как свет уходит из этих прекрасных голубых глаз.  
До тех самых пор, как понял, что смотрит в те же самые глаза, которые, как думал, он потерял навсегда.  
Всё ещё пряча лицо в ладонях, он открывает рот, собираясь заговорить, — как вдруг звучит весёлый голос.  
— Вот вы где, парни. Лучшие бургеры в городе.  
Аппетитный запах еды наполняет воздух, Тоби слышит, как постукивают опускаемые на столик тарелки, затем секундная пауза, и Тоби чувствует на своём плече руку. Руку, что принадлежит не Крису — и от этого его кишки скручиваются в тугой узел.  
Рука успокаивающе похлопывает Тоби по плечу.  
— Ты в порядке, милашка?  
Тоби чувствует озноб от жуткого _прозвища для сучки_ , которого не слышал с тех пор, как ударил ублюдка Шиллингера ножом. Мир вокруг темнеет, и Тоби знает, что всё это не на самом деле. Но он буквально чувствует обжигающее дыхание сзади на шее и эхо этого выбешивающего смешка: _«Твоя задница моя, милашка»._  
Подавив отвратительные воспоминания, Тоби пытается отделаться от руки, всё ещё касающейся его плеча.  
Но та только сжимается сильнее.  
Внутри растёт паника, и Тоби не может найти в себе силы сбросить чужую руку.  
К счастью, заговаривает Крис — низким голосом, в котором слышится рычание.  
— Эй, эй, руки прочь. Ему это явно не нравится, и если уж на то пошло, мне тоже, приятель. Я счёл забавным, когда ты внезапно начал флиртовать с явно несвободным мужчиной, но это прикосновение — уже чересчур. И что ещё за «милашка»? Мой Тоби — не просто пассивка, — Тоби не смотрит на Криса, но слышит, что тот саркастически выделяет уменьшительные прозвища, и даже в данной ситуации это забавно. — И я — единственный, кто имеет право прикасаться к нему или называть так. Так что убери руки, пока их не убрал я, Люк, — рычит Крис, и, подняв глаза, Тоби видит на его лице зловещую улыбку, которая, судя по всему, была там всё время, что он говорил.  
Люк убирает руку, хоть и недостаточно быстро. Тоби смотрит на него и видит, что он поднял руки так, будто Крис — который действительно коп, Тоби всё время об этом забывает, — собирается его арестовать.  
Даже под тяжёлым взглядом Криса, который только что фактически угрожал ему физической расправой, Люк всё ещё не до конца понимает, потому что снова поворачивается к Тоби и с ухмылкой говорит:  
— Значит, тебя зовут Тоби, а?  
Что ж, либо этот мужчина полный дебил, либо у него стальные яйца, потому что у любого, кто встретил бы этот взгляд Келлера-киллера в Оз, душа ушла бы в пятки.  
Что ж… возможно, он и правда тупой. Потому что Крис начинает вставать, его взгляд становится ещё острее, а между бровями залегает глубокая складка — но страх начинает появляться в глазах Люка только тогда, когда Крис низким опасным голосом говорит:  
— Что это было, Люк?  
— Н-ничего, с-с-сэр, — заикаясь, отвечает Люк, у которого от лица отхлынула вся краска, и стремглав уносится прочь, пробормотав: — Приятного аппетита.  
Крис снова садится, победоносно усмехаясь.  
— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я его трахал? — повторяет он.  
Тоби вздыхает и с облегчением улыбается.  
— Нет, ни капельки.  
Помолчав, Тоби спрашивает, приподняв бровь:  
— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я трахался направо и налево?  
Усмешка Криса превращается в грустную улыбку, и он отвечает:  
— Нет, детка. Ни капельки.  
Успокоенный, что они всё прояснили, Тоби перегибается через стол, чтобы на миг сжать руку Криса. С лёгкой улыбкой, на которую Крис охотно улыбается в ответ, Тоби предлагает:  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы вонзить зубы в эти восхитительно пахнущие и великолепно выглядящие бургеры, о которых ты говорил с такой любовью?  
— Звучит заманчиво. — И Крис, не теряя времени, откусывает от бургера едва ли не половину за раз.  
Тоби следует его примеру, хоть его укус и не такой большой. Он стонет, когда взрыв совершенного вкуса наполняет его рот.  
— Смотри мне, Тоби. Я не хочу ревновать к грёбаному бургеру, — шутит Крис.  
— Ты всё так же горяч, когда ревнуешь, — Тоби ухмыляется с полным ртом грёбаного бургера, который действительно восхитителен.  
— Эй. Эй, мистер, — окликает Крис, указывая на каплю кетчупа на подбородке Тоби. — Не подбрасывай мне идеи, — он вытирает кетчуп пальцами и отправляет его Тоби в рот.  
Тоби охотно сглатывает.  
— У меня и в мыслях этого не было, детка, — говорит он и скалит зубы в улыбке.

***

Крис паркует машину возле дома, в котором находится квартира Тоби.  
— Худшее свидание, какое только могло быть, верно? — он говорит шутливым тоном, но знает: Тоби известно, что на самом деле ему совсем не смешно.  
Тоби с нежностью улыбается в ответ, и при виде этой улыбки Крис тает.  
— Я бы так не сказал, — Тоби сжимает руку Криса, которую почти не выпускал на протяжении всего дня.  
Они припарковываются, Крис переплетает пальцы с пальцами Тоби и ухмыляется в ответ на его улыбку. Впрочем, веселье тут же исчезает с его лица, и он вздыхает:  
— Тоби, я привёз тебя на кладбище. А затем в бар — не подумав, что тебе там может быть некомфортно.  
— Ай, Крис, как ты знаешь, я считаю чертовски привлекательным, когда ты занимаешься самобичеванием, — Тоби легонько щиплет Криса за щёку, и тот шутливо бьёт его по руке. — Но поездка к могиле была нужна нам обоим. Что же до бара, то я знаю: ты вспомнил, что я алкоголик, только когда мы уже вошли. И ты обо мне позаботился, — Тоби придвигается ближе, и Крис запечатлевает на его губах лёгкий целомудренный поцелуй. Прервав его, Тоби продолжает, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Криса: — И эти бургеры действительно были самой восхитительной вещью из всех, что я когда-либо брал в рот.  
Смешок Тоби щекочет губы Криса, тот смеётся в ответ и рычит:  
— Эй. Смотри мне.  
Тоби снова коротко целует его, но отстраняется, когда Крис пытается углубить поцелуй.  
— Нет-нет. Я ещё не закончил, — он отстраняется сильнее, и у разочарованного Криса вырывается что-то похожее на грустное поскуливание.  
Впрочем, Тоби тут же снова радует его, потому что, расстегнув свой ремень безопасности, придвигается обратно.  
Крис расстёгивает свой и обвивает Тоби руками.  
Тоби обхватывает ладонями его голову, массирует пальцами, легонько царапая кожу под волосами.  
Крис стонет:  
— Хорошо. Продолжай, пока у меня не посинеют яйца.  
— О, мы не можем этого допустить, — Тоби кусает Криса за нижнюю губу, избегая его языка, который пытается проникнуть ему в рот и поцеловать по-настоящему. — Так о чём я говорил, детка. Это лучшее свидание, на котором я был. Потому что на нём я был с тобой… — голос Тоби прерывается, когда Крис резко наклоняется к нему и вовлекает в долгий глубокий поцелуй, которого так сильно жаждал.  
Крис знает, что Тоби сложно оттолкнуть его, когда они целуются — в конце концов, они оба чертовски хороши в этом. Но наконец Тоби удаётся овладеть собой. Прервав поцелуй, но не отстраняясь слишком сильно — его прерывистое дыхание по-прежнему смешивается с дыханием Криса, — он продолжает:  
— С моей стороны тоже была одна промашка: водитель моего такси опоздал, и я ужасно нервничал. Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня были права и я мог бы приехать к тебе когда захочу.  
Опешив, Крис отстраняется сильнее и спрашивает:  
— Ты не можешь водить?  
Отведя полные стыда глаза, Тоби тихо говорит:  
— Нет. За хорошее поведение меня освободили на несколько месяцев раньше, но мне пришлось согласиться с несколькими ограничениями. Пожизненное лишение водительских прав было одним из них.  
— Твою мать, Тоби… — Крис не знает, что на это сказать. Поэтому просто притягивает Тоби ближе и укладывает головой себе на плечо.  
На некоторое время воцаряется тишина — слышно только дыхание их обоих. Затем, осознав, насколько бесчувственным был, Крис прерывает молчание:  
— Мне жаль.  
Тоби высвобождается из объятий Криса — у того вырывается протестующий звук, — и смотрит на него недоверчиво.  
— Ты о чём? Это не твоя вина, Крис. Просто так получилось — к тому же, это мои поступки убили Кэти Роквелл.  
Крис вздрагивает при упоминании маленькой девочки, которую Тоби убил, сев пьяным за руль. Осознание, как сильно её смерть ранит его любовника, отзывается в нём самом острой болью.  
— Я знаю, Тоби, — Крис видит всплеск боли в глазах любовника, и это заставляет его прошипеть: — Всё получилось неправильно. Я знаю, что в основном вина не моя. Но и не твоя, детка, — Крис касается ладонью щеки Тоби, когда тот отворачивается в порыве стыда. — Взгляни на меня, — Тоби поднимает на него покрасневшие и блестящие от слёз глаза, и Крис продолжает настолько мягким и успокаивающим голосом, насколько вообще способен: — Это правда. А извинялся я за то, что мог бы забрать тебя, а не заставлять платить, чтобы тебя отвезли ко мне. Я не должен был делать ни одну из этих грёбаных ситуаций ещё тяжелее для тебя. И не собираюсь поступать так впредь.  
— Ты будешь меня возить?  
— Да, детка. Если я не буду на работе, то не против быть твоим личным шофёром, — продолжает Крис, подмигнув, и чувствует облегчение, когда его слова заставляют исчезнуть угрюмую напряжённость, повисшую в салоне машины, и вызывают у Тоби весёлый смех.  
— К тому же, — добавляет Крис, сцеловывая этот смех с губ Тоби, — ты можешь платить мне, если хочешь.  
Тоби отвечает на поцелуй, посасывает язык Криса и скулит, когда тот делает то же самое. Оторвавшись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Тоби отвечает:  
— Хмм? Действительно? И чем же мне заплатить такому великодушному и сексуальному мужчине, как ты?  
Не в силах сдержать громкий смех, Крис обвивает рукой талию Тоби и притягивает его настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно в машине. Его рука скользит под ремень брюк Тоби и дальше — пока пальцы не касаются ложбинки между этими восхитительными ягодицами.  
— У меня есть кое-какие идеи, — Крис грязно ухмыляется.  
— Правда? Что ж, раз уж ты здесь, — Тоби прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по шее Криса и потирает пальцами его соски, заставляя застонать настолько громко, что это могут услышать прохожие. Пока он ласкает тело Криса, тот сжимает половинки его ягодиц уже двумя руками. Между прерывистыми вздохами Тоби продолжает говорить: — Не хочешь зайти на чашечку кофе? — Крис чувствует, что он дразняще усмехается в следующий поцелуй.  
Издав низкий смешок, Крис отвечает:  
— Кофе, хмм? Я думал, мы уже закончили со штампами первых свиданий, детка. Но да, я поднимусь к тебе и мы сможем станцевать горизонтальное или не очень танго, — жарко шепчет он Тоби в ухо.  
Тоби смеётся.  
— А кофе — потом?  
— Кофе — потом.

***

— Давай останемся в постели на все выходные, — стонет Крис, обхватив Тоби руками и ногами и устроив голову у него под подбородком. Они оба липкие, потные и удовлетворённые.  
Тоби обвивает его руками и пытается притянуть ещё ближе. Ближе уже некуда — но Крис не против. Он бы жил у Тоби под кожей, если бы мог. С лёгким беспокойством Тоби спрашивает:  
— Тебе не нужно работать, мистер детектив?  
— Ах, это. Мой начальник Крэйген дал мне несколько дней, чтобы я мог остыть после того, как придушил поганого педофила, изнасиловавшего ребёнка.  
— Полагаю, это не первый раз, когда ты потерял самообладание?  
Молчание Криса говорит само за себя.  
— Если это будет продолжаться, тебя не могут отстранить? Или даже уволить, — спрашивает Тоби, начиная успокаивающе поглаживать спину любовника.  
— Да, — коротко, дрогнувшим голосом выдавливает из себя Крис, уткнувшись в голую грудь Тоби.  
Тоби целует Криса в лоб и проводит носом по поредевшим волосам.  
— Ах, Крис. Я знаю, что они не более чем сборище уёбков. Но если тебя уволят… — Крис начинает отстраняться, не желая выслушивать ещё одну грёбаную лекцию — даже от Тоби.  
Но хватка Тоби становится только сильнее, и он заставляет Криса снова положить голову себе на грудь. Крис не противится — зная, что это служит доказательством того, как сильно ему дорог Тоби, так как они оба знают, что если бы он захотел, то сумел бы высвободиться из хватки любого мужчины.  
— Не злись на меня, — резко говорит Тоби. — Слушай. Если тебя уволят за то, что ты попытаешься преподать им урок своими методами, кто займёт твоё место? Ты великолепный детектив Крис, разве нет? А значит, перестать показывать свою ярость и веди себя как ни в чём не бывало.  
Крис целует Тоби в грудь.  
— Прости, детка. Я постараюсь. — Помолчав, он продолжает: — Возможно, мне стоит заняться боксом, — Крис шутит, но в этой шутке только доля шутки. — Когда я служил в военно-морских силах, строгая подготовка хорошо помогала мне совладать со своим характером. Так может, бокс — действительно хорошая идея, а?  
— Да, Крис, — Крис чувствует улыбку Тоби и его дыхание на своей макушке, когда тот говорит. — Возможно, я присоединюсь к тебе. И мы сможем побороться, как в старые добрые времена.  
— Побороться, а? Разве не этим мы только что занимались? — Крис тянется рукой вниз и сжимает крепкое бедро Тоби.  
Тоби хохочет и подаётся навстречу прикосновению.  
— Что ж, после того, как мы закончили с «борьбой», не хочешь ли обещанного кофе?  
— Чертовски хочу, — Крис соскакивает с кровати, полностью обнажённый. Бесстыдно демонстрируя своё тело и восхитительную задницу, он направляется к открытой двери и бросает взгляд через плечо. — Ты идёшь или ещё не кончил одеваться?  
Тоби встаёт и набрасывает халат, потому что, в отличие от Криса, не совсем лишён скромности. Крис предпочёл бы, чтобы тело Тоби было полностью открыто всё время — _только для его глаз, разумеется_. Но Тоби идёт к стоящему в дверях Крису, завёрнутый в шелковистую ткань — впрочем, не оставляющую, к счастью, простора воображению.  
— Я думал, что уже кончил, разве нет? — он коротко усмехается и крепко сжимает ягодицу Криса.  
Крис обвивает Тоби рукой за плечи и смеётся.  
— Чёрт, верно, кончил.

Крис сидит голой задницей на кухонном табурете и пьёт обжигающе горячий кофе — определённо лучше, чем разведённая бурда, которой их поили в Оз.  
Тоби ничего не сказал по поводу того, что он уселся обнажёнными ягодицами на дорогую мебель, а значит, это не проблема. К тому же, похоже на то, что Тоби наслаждается зрелищем. Он сидит на табурете напротив, оперевшись локтём о столешницу, и лениво водит пальцем вверх и вниз по армейской татуировке на предплечье Криса, ероша растущие на руке редкие волоски.  
— Странно видеть на тебе ещё одну татуировку, — говорит Тоби, не сводя глаз с замысловатого узора.  
Его ладонь плавно движется вверх по руке Криса, слегка сжимая мышцы, и останавливается, коснувшись распятия на плече.  
Водя пальцем по окрашенной чернилами коже, Тоби тихо говорит:  
— И удивительно, что прежние татуировки у тебя тоже есть.  
Он отводит взгляд от места, где лежит его рука, и взволнованно заглядывает Крису в глаза:  
— Как ты её получил?  
— Так же, как и в прошлый раз, — Крис прерывисто вздыхает, когда Тоби наклоняется вперёд и начинает целовать его татуировку.  
В перерыве между поцелуями, всё ещё касаясь губами кожи — и посылая этим мурашки по спине Криса, — Тоби спрашивает:  
— В Вегасе?  
Крис качает головой и чувствует, что ему поклоняются, словно Богу, когда рот Тоби снова начинает ласкать его тело, поднимаясь по плечу к шее.  
— Нет. Я солгал тогда, — Крис стонет, когда Тоби в отместку кусает его там, где плечо переходит в шею. Он одновременно наслаждается болью от укуса и хочет спрятаться от причины, которая его вызвала. Ему стыдно, что он когда-либо лгал этому прекрасному мужчине, который любит его, как никто. — Прости, детка. Мне было нелегко сказать, что я получил её в конце того периода, когда был алтарным прислужником.  
Тоби зализывает место укуса, чтобы уменьшить боль, и понимающе мычит Крису в шею. Как будто знает, насколько плохо с Крисом там обращались. Потом он сбежал и погрузился в круговорот наркотиков, насилия и криминала.  
Воспоминания об этом ввергают Криса в состояние шока, но он тут же едва не растекается сладкой лужицей, когда Тоби проводит языком от его ключицы к подбородку, посылая крохотные разряды удовольствия прямо в член. Прихватив щетинистый подбородок Криса зубами, он спрашивает:  
— А бабочку?  
Рука Тоби скользит на внутреннюю сторону бедра Криса, слегка задев по пути твёрдый подтекающий член, и гладит вытатуированную бабочку.  
 _Чтоб тебя с твоими поддразниваниями._  
Крис рычит от разочарования и нетерпения, когда Тоби продолжает ласкать чувствительную кожу бедра, игнорируя член.  
— Как ты получил бабочку на этот раз? — жарким шёпотом повторяет он Крису в ухо, прикусывает мочку и легонько тянет за неё.  
Крис коротко стонет, стараясь собраться с мыслями и обратить внимание на вопрос, а не на мучительное возбуждение между ног.  
— Проиграл пари в колледже. Это было чертовски больно, а Кэти её чертовски ненавидела. Думала, что я завёл какую-то сучку на стороне и решил перед ней покрасоваться. Не позволяла мне прикасаться к ней несколько недель, а потом ни разу на эту татуировку не взглянула.  
Тоби снова мычит, но Крис чувствует, что он злится — поскольку напрягся и прекратил ласкать кожу Криса своими восхитительными руками.  
У Тоби всегда все эмоции были на виду. В Оз именно это и делало его в первую очередь лёгкой мишенью. И сейчас ревность буквально сочится сквозь поры его кожи оттого, что Крис упомянул бывшую жену.  
Зная, что делать в таких случаях, Крис целует любовника. Сперва целомудренно и нежно, а затем лижет его губы. Они развратно приоткрываются, и Крис получает возможность проникнуть языком глубоко в рот.  
Тоби громко стонет в поцелуй, его рука наконец перемещается с татуированного бедра Криса на член, крепко обхватывает его и начинает скользить вверх-вниз. Крису хочется разрыдаться от облегчения; это так чертовски хорошо.  
Когда он чувствует, что готов выплеснуться в идеально жестковатую ладонь Тоби, тот отстраняется.  
Крис рычит, поскольку Тоби также прерывает поцелуй.  
Ему хочется перегнуть любовника через кухонную стойку, чтобы наконец поквитаться с ним за все поддразнивания, — и он приятно удивлён, когда Тоби забирается к нему на колени, крепко обхватывает руками и ногами, и смеётся, когда табурет едва не опрокидывается.  
Прикусив нижнюю губу Криса — в то время как его собственные губы развратно покраснели и влажны от слюны, — Тоби соблазнительным голосом говорит:  
— Все твои татуировки бесспорно сексуальны. Но кто бы там что ни думал, бабочка всегда будет моей любимой и никто кроме меня не должен её видеть.  
Крис знает, что при этих словах его лицо вспыхивает весельем. В перерыве между быстрыми поцелуями с его губ срывается низкий смешок, а потом Тоби засовывает свой блядски длинный язык ему в горло.  
Задница Тоби трётся о стояк Криса, и он громко стонет в поцелуй.  
Когда он проникает в Тоби, отверстие того — всё ещё влажное после их предыдущих совокуплений. Крис толкается так глубоко внутрь, как только может, не повалив при этом их обоих на пол, и сквозь нарастающее удовольствие думает: _«Жизнь не может быть лучше, чем сейчас»._

***

Звонок телефона оглушительно разносится по квартире.  
И нарушает удовлетворение, которое Тоби чувствует, всё ещё держась за Криса после того, как они оба кончили. Крис напрягается — возможно, не осознавая, что значит этот громкий настойчивый звук. Его обмякший член выскальзывает из тела Тоби, и вместе с ним выливается солидная порция спермы. Крис выбирается из-под Тоби, оседлавшего его на табурете, и Тоби едва не падает на пол. К счастью, он вовремя находит опору для ног — в то время как Крис с грохотом отбрасывает поруганный, испачканный и шатающийся предмет мебели. Крис бежит через кухню во всей красе своего липкого обнажённого тела, собираясь рыться в одежде в поисках телефона.  
Тоби наслаждается зрелищем.  
Когда Крис скрывается из виду, Тоби берёт свою всё ещё полную кружку, делает маленький глоток кофе и медленно — наслаждаясь лёгкой болью в заднице — идёт в спальню. Он слышит, как Крис отвечает на звонок коротким: «Стейблер».  
Оперевшись на дверной косяк и грея руки о кружку с кофе, Тоби смотрит и ждёт.  
Ему слышно приглушённый женский голос на другом конце трубки. С Тоби сталось бы по-детски приревновать, если бы не явное раздражение, проступившее на лице Криса и слышное в его ворчливом тоне:  
— У меня выходной, что ты хотела, Лив… да, я занят… новое дело?.. Ладно, но почему Финн не может меня подменить? — Крис вздыхает. — Отлично. Но ты знаешь, что я не люблю иметь дело с нацистскими ублюдками, — Крис выглядит так, словно ему нездоровится, и прежде, чем он успевает пошевелиться, Тоби уже рядом и успокаивающе кладёт ему руку на плечо.  
Крис молча благодарит Тоби взглядом и гладит его руку своей — той, в которой не держит телефон.  
— Эта информация не может подождать, пока я доберусь туда?.. Как будто мне нужно узнать по телефону, что они вырезали на груди этой несчастной женщины, — в шипении Криса слышна насмешка. Тоби вздрагивает оттого, какую картину рисует ему воображение при этих словах. Крис, по всей видимости, замечает это, поскольку снимает руку Тоби со своего плеча, подносит к губам и молча и нежно целует тыльную сторону кисти в попытке успокоить.  
Крис продолжает слушать женщину, что-то сердито ему говорящую.  
— И да, конечно же, я знаю, что это ужасно. Тебе нет нужды повторять мне дважды, Лив. Хорошо бы ты лучше сообщила мне имя жертвы, если хочешь, чтобы оно было мне известно к тому времени, как я притащу свою задницу туда, уверен, что… — кровь разом отливает от лица Криса, и он тщетно пытается прокашляться. — Я буду там в течение часа, — и Крис закрывает телефон, не дослушав ответ.  
Он смотрит на Тоби с выражением шока на лице и безрадостно смеётся.  
— Клэр Хауэлл была изнасилована и убита группой нацистов.  
Тоби уверен, что его лицо становится таким же, как у Криса: белым, как простыня.  
— Ох, блядь, — в его горле зарождается безумный смешок.  
Большие сильные руки Криса обвиваются вокруг Тоби и прижимают его к тёплой и твёрдой груди. Продолжая хихикать, Тоби утыкается в неё.  
— Так когда ты собирался дать мне свой номер телефона? — бормочет он в шею Криса, на которой отчётливо виден засос, тщетно пытаясь говорить шутливым тоном.  
Всё же Крис издаёт короткий смешок.  
— Прости, это вылетело у меня из головы, — он сжимает Тоби в объятиях крепче. — Так что — как только ты найдёшь мне ручку.  
Тоби посмеивается над противоречивым поведением Криса, но обнимает его в ответ не менее крепко, наслаждаясь комфортом, который дарят эти объятия.  
— Значит, никогда.  
Крис фыркает от смеха, но его рука успокаивающе скользит вверх и вниз по спине Тоби, как если бы он знал, о чём тот думает.

_«То, что ты покидаешь Оз, не значит, что она когда-либо покинет твою жизнь»._


	6. Chapter 6

Надев пиджак от позаимствованного костюма, Крис окидывает себя взглядом и убеждается, что серый идёт ему гораздо больше коричневого. Ему никогда не стоило доверять чувству стиля Кэти; мужская одежда — определённо не её конёк.  
В плечах немного жмёт, но в остальном сидит почти идеально. Это удивило бы Криса времён Оз, но Тоби заметно подкачался, а ростом он ниже Криса совсем чуть-чуть. Что же до его вкуса, то он безупречен… о да, он любит вкус Тоби, мысленно добавляет Крис со смешком. И качество определённо высокое — судя по мягкости ткани и тому, как идеально она облегает талию.  
Крис расправляет тёмно-синий кашемировый галстук (прежде он никогда бы не подумал, что произнесёт слово «кашемир») и вздрагивает, услышав искренний смех Тоби. Впрочем, это определённо лучше безумного хохота, вызванного шоком от звонка, пробудившего воспоминания об Оз.  
Крис знает, что Тоби известно кое-что о том, как Хауэлл принуждала его — Криса Келлера — к сексу, а в тот день, когда он отказался, избила до полусмерти. И ещё они оба слышали, что она грозила сделать с Сирилом. У Криса всё переворачивается внутри при одной мысли о том, как она коснулась бы Сирила, такого по-детски невинного. Поэтому — _динг-донг, ведьма мертва._  
Но хоть Крис и ненавидит эту сучку-насильницу до глубины души, он всё равно найдёт больных ублюдков, растерзавших её на куски.  
Он смотрит на Тоби, который вздрагивает от смеха возле королевских размеров кровати. Кому вообще нужна кровать королевских размеров? Крис счастлив, обладая вполовину меньшей; зато она даёт больше поводов крепко обняться.  
Выбросив из головы мысли о мебели, Крис бросается к Тоби; ему хочется узнать, что же его так рассмешило. Тоби уже оделся по-домашнему и держит в руках ещё одну пару джинс.  
Охваченный любопытством, Крис заглядывает через плечо Тоби — сперва насладившись сладковатым ароматом сандалового дерева, исходящего от его влажных волос. Они принимали душ вместе, поэтому волосы самого Криса пахнут так же; Крис улыбается приятному воспоминанию, но тут же сердито хмурится, увидев, что держит Тоби.  
Очевидно, заметив реакцию Криса на клочок бумаги, на котором накорябаны слова «Позвони мне», телефонный номер и подпись «Люк», Тоби начинает смеяться сильнее. Крис в ответ ещё больше хмурится.  
Но затем Тоби швыряет джинсы и бумажку на пол, словно ненужную квитанцию, и обвивает руками шею Криса. Тот всё ещё немного раздражён, но автоматически кладёт руки на бёдра Тоби.  
Неприкрытое веселье в глазах Тоби заставляет Криса тоже усмехнуться.  
— Этот мальчишка — просто что-то с чем-то, — говорит он, одновременно впечатлённый настойчивостью Люка и разозлённый тем, что у него хватило наглости дать свой номер занятому мужчине.  
— В каком-то смысле ты прав, — Тоби смеётся — возможно, по той же причине, что и Крис, — и тянется вперёд, чтобы коснуться губ Криса своими.  
Крис перестаёт смеяться и вовлекает Тоби в глубокий поцелуй с привкусом мятной зубной пасты.  
На несколько секунд Тоби отдаётся поцелую, а затем Крис чувствует, как он кладёт руку ему на грудь, чтобы слегка отстранить.  
Крис только переключает внимание на шею Тоби.  
Оставляя на коже яркий засос, Крис слышит, как Тоби говорит — всё ещё со смешком в голосе:  
— Чего я не понимаю, так это того, как он засунул это в задний карман моих джинс.  
Крис издаёт рычание — довольный глубоким цветом и большим размером метки, которой заклеймил любовника, и в то же время разъярённый оттого, что какой-то парень касался задницы его Тоби.  
Это принадлежит только ему. Крису.  
Встретив Тоби снова, он стал слишком эмоциональным. Блядь, он же не женщина с ПМС!  
Поэтому Крис просто хватает Тоби, всё ещё заливающегося мальчишеским смехом, и швыряет на бессмысленно огромную кровать.  
Раздевая продолжающегося посмеиваться любовника, Крис оставляет на нём ещё множество меток.  
Работа подождёт ещё полчаса. В конце концов, предполагалось, что у него сегодня выходной.

***

Тоби расправляет лацканы пиджака от костюма, который он одолжил Крису. Тот факт, что он может сделать для Криса что-то настолько домашнее, приводит его в приподнятое настроение и внушает почти благоговейный трепет. Он мечтал об этом в Оз, но думал, что это никогда не станет возможно.  
Что ж, он ошибался. Тоби ласково похлопывает Криса по груди и говорит:  
— Вот. Идеально, — он улыбается, когда от этих слов на лице Криса появляется смущённое выражение. — А теперь вперёд. Ты должен был уже быть на работе. Ты говорил той женщине, _с которой, я полагаю, у тебя только деловые и платонические отношения,_ что будешь как только сможешь, — выпаливает он, но его щёки вспыхивают при виде того, как доволен Крис его инстинктом собственника.  
— Да, детка, — Крис запечатлевает поцелуй на кончике носа Тоби; учитывая, как часто он так делает, ему это определённо нравится. В глубине души Тоби считает, что это очаровательно — такой невинный жест после обычной для Криса сексуальной бравады. Крис продолжает: — Увидимся после работы, — он обвивает Тоби руками, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать.  
Неохотно отстранившись, Тоби улыбается, когда Крис с усмешкой открывает дверь.  
— Увидимся, детка, — Крис подмигивает.  
Но вместо того, чтобы тепло улыбнуться над ужимками любовника, Тоби чувствует, как по его спине пробегает холод, а внутри разверзается чёрная дыра.  
Он не может отделаться от мысли, что они прощаются навсегда.  
Но несмотря на то, что у него душа ушла в пятки от беспокойства, Тоби старается не обращать внимания на непонятный страх. Улыбнувшись так широко, как только может, он небрежно салютует на прощание.  
— Увидимся, сексуальный офицер, — Тоби посылает Крису воздушный поцелуй, и тот шагает за дверь.  
— Тащи туда свою восхитительную задницу и спаси несколько жизней, — кричит Тоби ему вслед с оживлением, которого совершенно не испытывает.  
Ответом ему служит смех Криса, эхом разносящийся в прихожей.  
Но Тоби всё равно чувствует себя ужасно одиноким.  
_Как если бы он слышал этот прекрасный смех в последний раз._  
Несколько минут он не может найти в себе силы сдвинуться с места.  
Справившись со ступором, Тоби бежит в спальню и натягивает носки и туфли. На лбу от волнения выступает пот.  
Он смотрит в окно, уехал ли Крис, и при виде его машины, выезжающей на дорогу, чернота страха охватывает ещё сильнее.  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Тоби, чувствуя, как сжимается горло.  
Он перебирается через кровать со смятыми и заляпанными спермой простынями и хватает телефон. Дрожащими пальцами набирает номер.  
— Здравствуйте. Да. Я хочу вызвать такси.

***

 _Хаос._  
Хаос — идеальное слово, чтобы описать происходящее в полицейском участке на данный момент.  
Отбросив искушение развернуться, запрыгнуть обратно в машину и вернуться в любящие объятия Тоби, Крис с долгим раздражённым стоном идёт вперёд.  
Он проталкивается сквозь репортёров снаружи, которые выкрикивают вопросы о «Смертоносной свастике». И оказывается лишь отчасти прав, думая, что это они — его заноза в заднице, а внутри будет хоть немного да лучше.  
Отсутствие репортёров — всегда плюс. Но участок переполнен копами в форме, и на каждом столе навалены груды папок.  
Крис видит Крэйгена, хмуро глядящего из дверей своего кабинета, и пробирается сквозь толпу к нему.  
Он встаёт рядом с начальником, и они оба в безмолвном ужасе смотрят на лихорадочную суматоху, охватившую место их работы.  
Крис заговаривает первым.  
— Бл… что за чёрт здесь творится?  
Крэйген приподнимает бровь и бросает взгляд на Криса.  
— В полицейском участке прорвало трубопровод. Это было с другой стороны здания, но они разместили офицеров, которые лишились рабочего места, по другим отделам. Пока не подгонят фургоны, где они могли бы временно устроиться.  
— Снова? — раздражённо восклицает Крис. — Разве они не чинили трубы около года тому назад? Департаменту определённо нужно нанять новых водопроводчиков — потому что в нынешних есть что-то подозрительное, либо же они полностью некомпетентны.  
— Не могу не согласиться, — угрюмо отвечает Крэйген. Огонёк в его глазах мог бы стать Крису предостережением, но на этот раз — Крис знает — начальник сердит не на него. Водопроводчиков ожидает Выговор Самого Крэйгена. То, что надо. Не только же Крису выслушивать от капитана лекции.  
Минута проходит в молчании. Крэйгену явно не хочется говорить о сложившейся ситуации, а Крис не знает, куда идти, поскольку ещё даже не видел своей напарницы, которая вызвала его сюда (и у которой хватило совести не сказать ему, что за дерьмо здесь происходит), или хотя бы своего стола. Его передвинули? Спрятали? Или кто-то воспользовался им, чтобы вздремнуть?  
Тишину нарушает Крэйген.  
— Стейблер… — ох-ох. Обратился по фамилии. Ничего хорошего это не означает. С тем же выражением лица, с которым оглядывал помещение, Крэйген смотрит на своего (лучшего) детектива: — Почему ты здесь?  
— Бенс… — начинает отвечать Крис, но резко умолкает.  
Стоило заговорить о его напарнице — и вот она, идёт к ним, между бровями залегла глубокая складка. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы ответить, Крис указывает на неё.  
— Я его вызвала, — говорит Бенсон, подойдя ближе.  
Крэйген переводит сердитый взгляд на неё.  
— Он в отпуске. Я не люблю, когда оспаривают мои решения. Ты тоже хочешь в отпуск? Или хочешь, чтобы тебя отстранили?  
— Нет, сэр… это больше не повторится.  
Крис уже готов встать на защиту Бенсон, но тут замечает краем зрения знакомые медово-золотистые волосы.  
Тоби выглядит так, как будто вошёл в волчье логово. По-другому и не скажешь.  
В его глазах испуг, тело напряжено.  
Он вертит головой, разглядывая присутствующих. Даже перепуганный, Тоби по-прежнему услада для глаз. Джинсы плотно облегают его бёдра, голубая рубашка подчёркивает цвет глаз, а закатанные рукава открывают восхитительные предплечья.  
Наткнувшись на Криса, взгляд Тоби перестаёт бегать вокруг, и в тот же момент испуг из глаз пропадает. Тело облегчённо расслабляется. Чувствуя, как на его лице расплывается улыбка, Крис извиняется перед Бенсон и Крэйгеном и начинает прокладывать путь к Тоби.  
Тоби тоже начинает двигаться ему навстречу. Их тянет друг к другу будто магнитом.  
Это магнетическое притяжение прерывается молодым парнем в чёрной толстовке с капюшоном, который толкает Тоби в сторону.  
_Его_ Тоби.  
Нет уж, это неприемлемо.  
Но прежде чем Крис или хотя бы Тоби успевают осознать вспышку яростного безумия в глазах Криса и велеть парню убираться, тот встречается с Крисом взглядом, и его глаза полны не меньшей ненавистью.  
— ЭЛЛИОТ СТЕЙБЛЕР! — кричит он, и толпа расступается к стенам комнаты, словно для того, чтобы показать этому кретину, где находится Крис. Мышление толпы — определённо ужасная вещь. Кто бы подумал, что натренированные копы так легко ему поддадутся. Но они тоже всего лишь люди, верно?  
Что же до кретина, то он разражается гневной тирадой:  
— Ты засадил моего брата, хотя виновата была соблазнившая его шлюха. Она заслужила то, что с ней случилось, но теперь он гниёт в тюрьме. Из-за тебя! — его лицо от ярости становится багровым, а глаза темнеют от ненависти.  
Он продолжает свою речь, даже когда Бенсон и Финн начинают пробираться к нему, чтобы угомонить. Но он не обращает на них внимания:  
— Ты забрал у него всё! А я заберу всё у тебя! — и прежде чем Бенсон или Финн успевают подобраться достаточно близко или хотя бы достать пистолеты, мужчина выхватывает собственный и направляет его на Криса.  
И Крис внутренне приходит в ужас не из-за опасности, грозящей ему, а из-за того, что не может отыскать взглядом Тоби. Он надеется, что тот где-то спрятался, пока всё не закончится.  
Желая, чтобы мужчина продолжал держать пистолет направленным на него, а не открыл беспорядочную пальбу, Крис начинает поднимать руки. Но не успевает он это сделать, как ублюдок спускает курок.  
Размытое пятно золотистого и голубого налетает на мужчину, и пистолет стреляет.  
Вскрик «Тоби!» умирает на губах Криса, когда он падает на пол от боли.

***

Срывая горло, Тоби кричит: «Крис!» — так чертовски громко, что его крик, резкий и полный отчаяния, пробивается сквозь головокружение.  
Крис садится. На секунду его ослепляет острая боль в руке, а затем он видит разъярённого Финна, который надевает наручники на ублюдка, который посмел стрелять в копа прямо в участке.  
Неприятное ощущение скользкой тёплой крови, пропитывающей рукав и капающей на пол.  
Это блядски больно, но не идёт ни в какое сравнение с болью от настоящего пулевого ранения — или когда тебя пырнут заточкой в тюрьме.  
Крис чувствует, как кто-то, стоящий за его спиной, помогает ему встать, и прежде чем он успевает поблагодарить, в нескольких дюймах от его лица оказывается лицо Тоби, залитое слезами облегчения.  
— Ай, Тоби. Я в порядке. Всё в порядке, — говорит Крис, обнимая его одной рукой — пытаясь сделать это так, чтобы получилось нечто среднее между дружеским объятием и тем, как привыкли обниматься они. Ему не нужно, чтобы кто-то узнал, что они геи и любовники. Некоторые люди — настоящие ослы.  
Но мысли вылетают из головы, когда Тоби обнимает его крепче. Крис благодарен, что Тоби делает это так, чтобы не потревожить его руку. Он обнимает в ответ так сильно, как только может в данный момент, и повторяет:  
— Я в порядке… Правда, не могу сказать того же о твоей рубашке и пиджаке, — Крис пытается разрядить обстановку, но Тоби вместо того, чтобы поддержать шутку, бормочет:  
— Ты стоишь гораздо больше, чем этот костюм… ты дороже всего на свете.  
Что ж, Крис всегда считал, что стоит меньше дерьма. Больше, чем костюм, это определённо шаг вверх. Но «дороже всего на свете» — просто замечательно.  
И поэтому Крис просто улыбается тому, что держит то, что дороже всего на свете для него самого, в своих объятиях.  
Хорошо, что пуля, задевшая Криса, не попала в кого-то ещё, а просто застряла в стене. Не потому ли, что эти ослы отшатнулись от него как от зачумлённого?  
Что ж, в итоге вся эта дерьмовая ситуация разрешилась. Ублюдок в камере. Толпа рассосалась, поскольку к зданию наконец подогнали фургоны, которые должны послужить временными офисами. Тоби ждёт у стола Криса, обнаружившегося под грудой документов, принадлежащих другому отделу. Крис, в одной майке, опирается на этот же стол; неглубокую рану уже зашили и наложили на неё марлевую повязку. Испорченные пиджак и рубашка лежат у Тоби на коленях.  
— Было не так уж много крови, Тоби. Перестань нервничать, — Крис корчит гримасу и шутливо вертит рукой, стоит фельдшеру уйти. Тоби в ответ на это делает ещё более озабоченное выражение лица и мёртвой хваткой вцепляется в окровавленную одежду.  
Крис глотает горсть болеутоляющих и уже собирается прокомментировать, как очаровательны надутые губы Тоби, когда подходит Крэйген, говорит, что хочет видеть его у себя в кабинете, поворачивается и первым идёт туда.  
Крис посылает Тоби скупую, но обнадёживающую усмешку.  
— Скоро вернусь, Тоби. Если ты проголодался, в третьем ящике есть снэки.  
Тоби выдавливает в ответ неуверенную дрожащую улыбку и кивает.  
Желая поскорее с этим покончить, Крис спешит в кабинет капитана. Оказавшись там, он начинает тревожиться, когда Крэйген велит ему запереть дверь, и искренне поражён, когда капитан начинает разговор вопросом:  
— В каких отношениях ты состоишь с этим мужчиной?  
Заняв стул напротив величественно царящего в своём кресле Крэйгена и чувствуя себя мальчишкой, которого вызвали в кабинет директора, Крис решает сыграть в дурачка:  
— С ублюдком в худи? Ни в каких. Я отправил его брата за решётку. Разве вы не слышали, о чём разглагольствовал этот негодяй, прежде чем выстрелить в меня?  
Крэйген ограничивается тем, что бросает на Криса недовольный взгляд и приподнимает брови, словно говоря ему: «Да ладно. Я кажусь тебе идиотом? Мы оба знаем, что я говорю о том сладком пидорке, который лапал твою не менее сладкую задницу».  
Ладно, может, Крэйген высказался бы другими словами, но смысл от этого не меняется. И то, что Крис пытается вышутить ситуацию, заставляет его нервничать меньше.  
Крис вздыхает, когда Крэйген продолжает смотреть на него тем же взглядом.  
— Ладно, ладно. Это Тобиас Бичер. Можно просто Тоби. Мы вместе пели в хоре, — Крис даже не узнал, почему Тоби здесь. Поэтому продолжает: — Я должен был отвезти его домой.  
— Выходит, он из кожи вон лез — и даже рискнул своей жизнью, — чтобы спасти того, с кем просто вместе пел в хоре.  
— Что тут можно сказать? Я пою как ангел, — Крис подмигивает.  
— Попробуй ещё раз.  
Крис чувствует, как его лицо напрягается, застывает ничего не выражающей маской. Он стискивает зубы:  
— Мы. Просто. Друзья.  
— Попробуй. Ещё. Раз.  
Крис позволяет вырваться у себя раздражённому стону.  
— Боже, вы меня убиваете, капитан. Даже если я скажу, что мы «больше, чем друзья», что вы собираетесь с этим делать? Отстранить меня? Предать анафеме? За то, что я люблю храброго и замечательного человека, который, в свою очередь, любит меня так сильно, что готов снова и снова бросаться ради меня под пули? Вы бы осудили меня за лучшее, на что способно человеческое существо, — за любовь?  
Крис понимает, что это самые сопливые слова из когда-либо им произнесённых, и несмотря на то, что выражение его лица не меняется, щёки вспыхивают от смущения.  
— Я тебя не осуждаю, — коротко отвечает Крэйген.  
— Что?.. Тогда к чему, бл… чёрт возьми, я наговорил всё это дерьмо?  
— Ни к чему, — Крэйген усмехается, — но мне было приятно увидеть, как ты проявляешь страсть не только к тому, чтобы бить ублюдков кулаком по лицу — или, когда у тебя нет такой возможности, избивать личные шкафчики.  
— Тогда зачем было вызывать меня сюда?  
— Я получил жалобу…  
— Жал… — теперь щёки Криса вспыхивают от гнева.  
— Дай мне закончить, — велит Крэйген. Крис, хоть и внутренне кипя, затыкается, и Крэйген, видя, что он замолчал, продолжает: — Итак, я получил жалобу от одного из офицеров, которые видели вашу с мистером Бичером демонстрацию. На самом деле, это было трогательно. Но, как ты знаешь, у некоторых ограниченных людей возникают вопросы. Я вызвал тебя, чтобы проинформировать. Я. Не. Допущу. Никакого проявления дискриминации в своём участке. В общем, я сообщил этому офицеру, что вместо того, чтобы обращать внимание на нечто столь незначительное, ему следовало бы вспомнить, что он позволил вооружённому человеку войти в здание. И что пока он стоял и ничего не делал в сложившейся ситуации, штатский помог схватить преступника и спасти жизни. И что он должен выполнять свою работу, а не быть ослом.  
— Капитан… Э…  
Крэйген вскидывает руку.  
— Не стоит благодарности, Эллиот, — он улыбается. — Я тоже выполнял свою работу.  
Крис улыбается в ответ.  
— А теперь представь меня этому ужасно безрассудному мужчине, который стал героем дня.  
— Да, сэр.  
Очаровательное выражение смущения на лице Тоби, когда Крэйген пожал ему руку, стоило того, чтобы пережить этот день.

***

Крис везёт Тоби обратно к нему домой. Коротко переговорив с Тоби, Крэйген сказал Крису, что тот по-прежнему в отпуске.  
— Мне всё равно, что Бенсон вызвала тебя из-за последнего дела. Я поручил его ей и Финну. Тебе нужно хоть раз сделать перерыв. Я вижу, что один день в отпуске уже принёс тебе пользу. Этот костюм хоть и испорченный, но явно новый и значительно улучшил твой рабочий гардероб. А теперь убирайся из моего участка, и я не хочу видеть твою физиономию раньше следующей недели. Один раз ты уже не подчинился, и тебя подстрелили. Это послужит тебе уроком, чтобы в следующий раз выполнял мои приказы.  
Выруливая на следующую улицу, Крис бросает взгляд на своего пассажира, который осторожно держит его свободную руку своими двумя — так мягко и нежно, словно Крис сделан из стекла. И поскольку Крису уже давно хочется кое-что узнать, он говорит:  
— Тоби, не то чтобы я был не рад тебя видеть; я рад тебе всегда. К тому же, ты спас мою задницу. Но тем не менее, что ты там делал?  
Тоби смотрит на свои руки, нервно сжавшиеся вокруг руки Криса, и тихо, смущённо отвечает:  
— Что ж… когда ты попрощался и ушёл, у меня возникло плохое предчувствие.  
— Что-то вроде озноба?  
— Возможно… нет… не совсем… просто осознание того, что если я не отправлюсь следом за тобой… — Тоби делает паузу, а затем дрожащим голосом продолжает: — …я… больше тебя не увижу.  
— Ох, Тоби… — и прежде, чем Крис успевает подобрать слова утешения, звонит телефон Тоби.  
Тоби ласково гладит руку Криса, бережно кладёт её обратно ему на колено (Крис невольно думает, что ещё никто не относился к нему с такой заботой), медленно отстраняется и лезет в карман за телефоном.  
— Бичер, — как обычно, коротко отвечает он, но продолжает уже более мягким голосом: — Ох, привет, Гэсси. Да, я сейчас на пути к дому. Да… М-м-м, х-м-м. Подожди, она плакала, потому что скучала по мне? Да, привези их обратно. Мама расстроена? Ох… ладно, спасибо. Скоро увидимся. Пока.  
Тоби засовывает телефон обратно в карман, снова берёт руку Криса — всё так же нежно — возвращает её себе на колено и начинает успокаивающе потирать большим пальцем костяшки.  
Прежде, чем Тоби успевает объяснить телефонный звонок, Крис мягко говорит:  
— Значит, приедут твои брат и карапузы? Не волнуйся, ты и попозже сможешь раздеть меня и осмотреть на предмет других ранений. Я просто тебя высажу.  
— Нет, стой, Крис… не мог бы ты… ты не хочешь с ними встретиться? — Быстро, заикаясь, Тоби продолжает: — Я хочу сказать, что тоже этого хочу. Они уже большие дети. А Гэсси бывает немного… заносчивым, но он хороший парень. Я люблю тебя. И их тоже люблю. Но ты не обязан. Я не наста…  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш… успокойся. Я с ними встречусь. Не о чем беспокоиться. Мне это несложно. Я просто неуверен, как тебе стоит представить меня своему брату, учитывая, что я выгляжу в точности как твой покойный любовник, о котором он знает.  
Тоби открывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, — и выглядит при этом очаровательно. Он явно не думал о том, как объяснить эту ситуацию.  
Для столь умного человека Тоби иногда бывает таким восхитительно глупым.  
А потом Крис понимает, как ему идеально представиться. В голове словно вспыхивает лампочка. С озорным смешком он говорит:  
— Не волнуйся, Тоби. Предоставь разговор мне.

***

— Привет, ты, должно быть, Энгус! Я — Эллиот Стейблер. Замена Крису Келлеру (нет, я не имею к нему отношения) в качестве любовника малыша Тоби.  
Возможно, это были не самые лучшие слова, чтобы встретить ими брата и детей Тоби, когда они вошли в квартиру.  
Впрочем, уморительное выражение шока на лице Энгуса — пока Тоби тискал детей в объятиях и болтал с ними, — определённо того стоило.  
Видя, что Тоби всё ещё не обращает на них с Энгусом никакого внимания, Крис продолжает:  
— Уверен, что я отличная копия. А ещё я так же хорош в постели, как оригинал. Если бы Крис был здесь, думаю, Тоби был бы счастлив оказаться в серёдке такого бутерброда, — он подмигивает Энгусу.  
Должно быть, услышав последние слова, Тоби поднимает взгляд на Криса и выразительно закатывает глаза. Крису видно, как покраснели его щёки.  
Лицо Энгуса тоже красное, как помидор. И да, Крис специально сделал ситуацию настолько неловкой, насколько это вообще было возможно; после такого ни один приличный человек не станет задавать вопросов.  
Но Гарри в число этих приличных людей не входит. С невинным видом он щебечет:  
— Папа, ты собираешься делать бутерброды?  
Ах ты ж чёрт. Вот теперь всё точно настолько неловко, насколько возможно.  
Тоби и Энгус одновременно прячут лица в ладони и издают недовольные стоны. Да, они несомненно братья.

Крис самодовольно ухмыляется: работа сделана хорошо.


End file.
